Twilight Of My Life
by TheImperfectedOne
Summary: What if Edward had given into his craving for Bella's blood when they first met? Better than it sounds! Please give it a chance and please read! Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1-First Encounter

Bella POV

It was raining, of course. I wondered if I would ever see the sun again. The sun never shines on the small town of Forks, which was by the way in the middle of nowhere. I sighed and tried to focus on the white board without much success. It was my first day of school here and I didn't want to mess it up by not being attentive. Its just I knew all this already; I had learnt it all in Phoenix and it was doubly boring now. Oh well, at least there was someone to fantasize about, _Edward Cullen_. I had seen him only once but that was enough. _Edward Cullen_. I knew it was pointless, if not stupidity, to fantasize about someone you have only seen once, at a distance, never talked to and you have never even met. But that one second when our gazes had met in the Forks High School cafeteria I nearly had a stroke, he was so beautiful with his reddish-brown hair and handsome physique.

'_Stupid_' I told myself.

I knew that he was so far out of my league that I shouldn't even be able to see him.

'_Stupid_' I told myself again.

At that moment the bell rang for the end of class.

'_Oops_' I thought sheepishly.

I hadn't paid any attention to the teacher throughout that whole lesson. I was determined to pay more attention in the next lesson, whatever it was.

Edward POV

I had heard it in every mind in every class. Bella Swan this, Bella Swan that. To be quite truthful, my family and I were the only ones who didn't care about the addition to Forks High School's minuscule population. I hated school, but in a way it was an escape, a time to pretend to be something I'm not but something I wish I was. All my family felt the same way except for my sister Alice; she was completely comfortable with what she was. But that was probably due to the fact that she couldn't remember a single detail about her human life. No matter how hard she concentrated, she could never remember anything, but Alice was never bothered by this, she was simply happy to have a family and a life in which she could have fun. I knew all this and more because I could hear her, not in the literal sense with sound, but with my mind. I could hear every single students mind, every student's thoughts. Jessica Stanley was thinking about how cool she was and how brave everyone must think her for talking to the new girl Bella Swan. Mike Newton was analysing Bella's every movement. Eric Yorkie was wondering how best to introduce himself to Bella and Tyler Crowley was wondering how Bella would like his hair if he got it cut. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. I tried harder to block out the constant babble about Bella and other such things that held absolutely no interest. The bell rang loudly overhead, signalling for me that there was only to classes left of the day and I would be free to go home with my family. I got up smoothly and walked out the door before any of the other students were finished collecting their books.

Bella POV

I had biology next so that was a relief. I am good at biology so paying attention isn't much of a priority but I still wanted to as if paying attention in biology was going to make up for my inattentiveness in my last class. I walked carefully beside a bubbly girl who had introduced herself as Jessica. I was being so careful because, well, I have balance issues. No, not issues as such because to have balance issues you have to have balance. I had absolutely no balance and I wasn't exaggerating. I could find at least three things to trip over on a flat piece of ground that was nothing but concrete. And running, don't even go there unless you want to see what a concussion looked like. Anyway, I was walking to biology with Jess chattering away beside me, she seemed proud of herself for making conversation with me and I was grateful. I managed to make to biology with out so much of a trip.

'_It's a miracle_' I thought to myself dryly then stopped dead in the door way.

I tore my gaze off the absurdly handsome figure in the middle of the class room to find an open space that didn't have a god next to it. There was none, so it looked like I was to be sitting next to Edward Cullen for the rest of the year.

Please, please, please review!! If you do I will post the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I was just settled in my seat when Mike's thoughts interrupted mine.

'Excellent!" Mike mentally crooned as none other than Bella Swan walked into the biology room and stopped by the door. Her eyes searched the classroom for a spare seat and her gaze fixed on the only one, beside me. Her eyes then flickered up to meet mine, a faint blush on her cheeks, and I was shocked. Not because of her looks, although she was quite pretty, the thing that shocked me was that I couldn't 'hear' her. There was no sound from her mind, not a peep from where she stood. I could 'hear' everyone else, but not her.

"How unusual" I murmured to no one in particular as I watched her make her way towards the teacher's desk. She walked quite slowly as if she was taking care not to trip or fall. I began to move my things so she could sit down, but I stopped dead, half reaching for my books, as a scent caught my attention. It was so sweet, it sang with innocence and peace, and was getting closer to me. My throat burned slightly as venom flowed into my mouth at the smell. I looked around the classroom for the person whose blood smelt so good to me. My eyes searched the room and finally fixed on Bella Swans eyes as she stared at me. But didn't care what she thought for I am a predator and she my prey. I am a vampire and she human who smelt ever so appetizing. I had no decision on how best to get what I wanted, I already had formulated many plans, each ending with the death of Isabella Swan.

Bella POV

I sighed and said bye to Jess as I walked to the front of the room to introduce myself to the teacher. I glanced again at _him_, Edward Cullen. But he wasn't looking at me like everyone else was; his eyes were searching the classroom, his nostrils flared. Then his searching brought his stare to me and his stare changed, he no longer stared but absolutely glared with such anger. What? Why was he glaring at me? What had I done to upset him so much?

Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I was, for a fleeting second terrified. I quickly looked away and shook of the feeling of dread as I reached the teachers desk. He handed me a couple of sheets and hoped that I would enjoy biology. I thanked him and then, of coarse, he told me to go sit by Cullen.

'_Joy_' I thought sourly as I made my way to my new seat.

Edward POV

I could almost taste her as Bella came to sit beside me. It took all my strength not to take her then, but with all the witnesses………… I didn't have to take her now though, I could wait. I almost groaned aloud at this thought, that I may have to wait to taste her sweet, sweet blood. If I was to wait then there had to be precautions that I wouldn't expose my family and I for what we truly are. To stop myself I stopped breathing and I could think clearly almost instantaneously. I was shocked at myself, I didn't have to kill this human girl just because she smelt so good. Leaned as far I as I could away from her but it made no difference, I could remember how she smelt, floral, a scent with happiness and joy somehow included. I was going to be good, and I if I couldn't, I would stalk her, waiting for my chance to strike and suck her clean of her precious blood.

Bella POV

I sat sullenly in my seat, not daring to look at the statue still figure in the seat beside me. I mean, what the hell had I done to him to make him so _angry_? Wait, why should I care if he like me or not? The answer was plain and simple I wanted him to like me because _I_ like _him_. He was so still beside me, not moving once, then suddenly he leaned _away_ from me. I nearly bust into tears then, what had I done and more importantly, how could I make him forgive me. That's stupid, why should I have to make it up to him if I haven't done anything except look at him once or twice. I set my jaw, no, I didn't have to do anything for Edward Cullen, and I wouldn't!

The lesson seemed to drag along slower than every other lesson today. What I found extremely unusual was that Edward never once spoke to me or moved, he was literally a stone, a carving from marble.

'_Maybe he's just shy_.' I consoled myself.

Maybe that's why he never talked to me, or never even looked at me. I felt the dread seep slowly back as I wondered again if I _had_ done something wrong. It didn't matter because I never got the chance to introduce myself and apologise for whatever. When the bell rang he swiftly got up and almost ran from the room. I could feel the tears coming so I made myself busy with packing my books up, ready to go home to an empty house. See, Charlie, I mean _Dad_, is the head of the police station here in Forks so he isn't home much. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed being on my own.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-3

Edward POV

I, surprisingly, was able to restrain myself from killing Bella in that warm little classroom with so many witnesses. I didn't want to, but I knew resisting was almost impossible, and I suppose it was better that I restrained myself because now, only Bella had to suffer, not a class of 25 students, all unsuspecting. As I raced out of the room I could almost feel Bella's stare on my retreating figure. I was the first to my Volvo and I waited edgily in the driver's seat, tapping my hands in a fast rhythm against the steering wheel. Finally all my family were in and soon the car was full of chatter. I didn't participate in the conversation and eventually the car grew to be quiet.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, taking in the nervousness and furiousness radiating from me with his unusual gift.

"Nothing." I hissed.

I knew it was rude to talk to him like that but I couldn't help it, I was so angry at myself. How could I be so ready to kill, to give up the fight against my urges? Urges that I could usually satisfy with animal blood, but I knew it wouldn't work with this. Her blood was too good to give up.

"I don't believe you. What aren't you telling us?" Alice asked innocently.

I growled in frustration

"Just a little hitch." I said as calmly as I could while thinking about _her_.

Alice became very still in the passenger seat as I made my decision to kill Bella once more. In her vision I knocked politely against a blue door and after a moment a voice called out

"Come in, it's not locked!"

The voice came from deep inside the house. It was the voice of a doomed human woman, of Bella Swan. I watched myself stalk forward slowly, following her scent and the sound of her fluttering heart.

"Hello?" Bella called, "Is anyone there?" she called out in confusion

I didn't answer; I just walked forward, to the back of the house. My walk was silent; she would have no forewarning that her heartbeats were numbered.

"Hello?" Bella said walking into the hallway.

"Oh" she huffed as she tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell to the floor.

"Ow!"She exclaimed as she rubbed her wrist.

Still rubbing her wrist she stared up at me in disbelief. The smell of her intoxicating scent making all thought impossible.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked timidly but she was obviously confused. "Can I help you?"

I simply nodded and smiled as convincing as I could manage at the moment, taking a step forward and inhaling.

The vision ended abruptly. Alice stared at me in horror.

"Who was that?" she demanded and ever-aware of our siblings listening ears added, "And why were you….there" she was editing so my family didn't know; know that I was a monster consumed by a human's scent.

"Just because Alice" I couldn't bear to tell her anything more.

I felt weak, something I am most surely not.

"Whatever you do, it will all work out ok." Alice said in a sure and firm voice.

I just nodded, not really agreeing with her, but sorely hoping that she was correct.

The rest of the trip was silent, nobody talked, and they even tried to keep their thoughts to a minimum. It was no use, I was edgy and I glared at anyone who tried to make me talk or explain why I was so, so angry. At the house I slammed on the brakes.

"Rosalie, you take the car, I need to go for a run." I announced as I quickly exited the car.

She just nodded, though she desperately wanted to know what was going on she didn't ask. I took off running into the forest, following a nonexistent path or trail. I made my way back to town to find a scent that now controlled me….

Bella POV

I was in the laundry at the back of Charlies, I mean _Dads_, house. As I was washing my mind wandered through the day, right up to the email I just sent off to Renee, my mother. I talked about nothing at all; my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a god that apparently hated my guts. I sighed and took the clothes out of the washing machine and put them into the dryer. I was lost in thought, but I didn't mind. I loved to be alone, to not have to smile and pretend to be like everyone else. But I wasn't, I was different, somehow I saw things differently to everyone else. I don't know how but what I did know was this is the truth, that I am a freak. I dint mind though, sometimes I enjoyed being 'different'. It was nice, somehow. Anyway, it wasn't something I could change so I would stop dwelling on this slightly depressing thought. Instead I thought about how school went. How I had somehow managed to appeal to not one, not two but three boys in one day!! It was astounding; no one in Phoenix had looked at me twice and now this! I was so shocked when Tyler, Eric and Mike had all competed for the seats next to me in most of my classes. Luckily Jess had always been sitting on at least one of my sides during all classes. All except one, biology. I shuddered at the thought of his shockingly lovely glare. I could tell he meant me harm, but no harm ever came, thankfully. But somewhere deep inside me, somewhere I couldn't put a finger on, knows harm was coming. Coming quickly.

**Authors Note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter! It means a lot to me. If it isn't too much to ask, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really need to know if I am making a complete fool of myself! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-4

Bella POV

I was still lost in thought when the phone rang startling me out of my reverie.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly after running through the house trying to find the cordless phone.

"Bells, its dad, I sorry I won't be home for a while, a whole stack of paperwork just came in. Don't bother making dinner, I'll order pizza when I get home, 'k?" Charlie said in a rush.

"Sure Char-, I mean Dad. That's fine, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." I said confidently, after all I had lived with Renee nearly all my life.

Renee, in a word, was a scatterbrain. She never remembered anything, never remembered to remind herself and couldn't really cook.

"I just feel bad about leaving you alone on your first night here in Forks." Charlie said sadly, distracting me from my depressing thoughts of my mother.

God, I missed her.

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of myself" I assured him, "besides, what could happen? I'm at home, doing the laundry"

"You know you just jinxed yourself" He joked on the other end of the phone call.

"Speaking of laundry, bye" I said, worried that the machine might spontaneously combust.

"Bye sweetie" Charlie said as a farewell before he hung up.

I put the phone back into its cradle and hurried to the laundry. Everything was fine, amazingly.

I was just starting the next load when there was a knock at the front door.

Edward POV

I smiled to myself, everything was playing out perfectly. All I had to do was wait for the opportune moment. Not so hard really.

"Come in, it's not locked" a familiar voice called out from somewhere inside the house.

Bella POV

I wiped my hands with a towel to rid them of the water and detergent. There was no sound. I was confused, had I imagined the knock.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I called out, I was still unsure if the knock had been real.

I suddenly wondered if Forks had any resident axe murders. Probably not, Forks was as safe as they come.

Hello?" I called again coming into the hallway.

I wasn't watching where I was going so I tripped on the edge of the carpet. I huffed as I hit the floor and I landed on my wrist wrong and it cracked. I rubbed it to check if it was broken, luckily it wasn't. I looked up to see…. Edward Cullen?

"Edward Cullen"? I asked I asked tentatively.

I wasn't sure I had seen right. It must be an illusion, why on earth would Edward Cullen come to my house when he had been so mean? He didn't say anything; all he did was smile slightly and take a step forward, towards me. His smile wasn't kind, I'm sure it was meant to reassure but it had the opposite effect. As he took the step forward he was inhaling as if smelling something appetizing. I scrambled to my feet.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" I asked playing the roll of a welcoming hostess to a tee.

His smile widened as if I had said something funny.

Edward POV

I nearly answered her innocent question with a "Yes please, may I have your blood?" but I that would scare her to no end. It would be better for her if it was quick and there was no time for fear and panicking.

Bella POV

The silence was beginning to get awkward so I asked

"How can I help you?"  
He didn't answer instead he asked me

"How do you feel?"

This question startled me. Why did he care? I answered anyway.

"Ummm, I feel fine, I suppose" I said in a voice that wavered.

"Really?" It wasn't a question, just a confirmation.

"Yeah" I replied.

I needed something to do so I walked to the kitchen, inviting Edward to do the same. He followed me into the bright, happy kitchen of my childhood and sat down at one of the chairs uninvited.

"OK, Edward, what are you doing here?" I was sick of stalling so I just asked.

He regarded my with curios eyes. He never answered my question instead he said

"I am truly sorry for what is going to happen." He said it in the most sincere voice I had ever heard. But I had to ask.

"Sorry for what?" My voice broke once but I forced the question out.

He smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile.

"You will see." He promised.

Then his smile faded and his eyes stared at my throat.. My heart was hammering with fear, but fear of what? I didn't understand anything. My stomach had dropped all the way down to the souls of my feet. I was terrified, it was a natural instinct, but I still felt….I don't know, like I belonged. It's a hard feeling to describe. It felt as if this was entirely right. As if my whole life was in preparation for this moment. Edward still stared at me but no longer at my throat. He stared into my eyes, his gaze full of apologies. But there was no apology to make, for I had already forgiven him for whatever he was talking about. I didn't care if he was going to tell me Renee or Charlie are dead. It didn't matter to me. All that mattered was that he was here, alone with me. He stood up from the chair with such grace it amazed me. Then he slumped over into a crouch, still staring into my eyes, but as I watched his stare returned to my throat. I was no longer amazed, the terror washed over me in waves as the dread spurred it on. I didn't see him leap at me, the only explanation I had was that I had blinked. But suddenly he was crashing into me with such force it knocked the breath out of me, but he didn't notice for his lips were at my throat and as I struggled against him, I felt something sharp cut into the skin of my throat. I was so surprised that I stopped struggling against him but soon resumed fighting when I realised he was sucking the blood from me. My struggles became weaker and weaker as black spots bloomed in my vision, growing until they covered everything. But one thing I knew for certain was that I was dying, and I didn't mind too much and I didn't blame Edward. After all, it wasn't a very painful death; it was quite peaceful in the dark as I drifted away from everything that I knew and loved.

'Goodbye Charlie, goodbye Renee' was my last thoughts But before the before unconsciousness grabbed hold of me I forced the words through my numb lips

"I don't blame you" and I drifted away, into oblivion.

A**uthors Note: I know how annoying it is but pretty please review, I want to know how you think I am going!! PLEASE!! WOOHOOO last day of school for 2 whole weeks!! YAY!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-5

Edward POV

I hated myself as I drank more and more of Bella's blood. I felt her go limp after struggling for a while, and I knew her strength was wasted. She would never be able to fend me off; I was far, far too strong for her. Her blood tasted so sweet, especially after living on animals blood for over eighty years. I knew it wouldn't be long until Bella died. This thought repulsed me so much I nearly stopped drinking. Nearly, I still drank; nothing would or could stop a vampire once they have started to feast. Or so I thought. Then I heard her whisper

"I don't blame you" in that silky sweet voice of hers.

As I came back to my senses, I was horrified at myself. Why oh why had I done this to an innocent human. But my shame went deeper than this in a way I didn't understand. I shook it off and pulled my lips away from her throat. If I could have I would have been crying, what on earth do I do now? I didn't want Bella to die, no I didn't. I was shocked at how certain I was in this. I had to get help. I could feel her weak pulse as her heart tried unsuccessfully to push the remainders of her blood around her body. I needed Carlisle; I needed him to save her, somehow. So I gently picked up Bella off the floor, where she had fallen to when I had released her, and cradled her in my arms. The sense of rightness was overpowering, disconcertingly so. All I could do was hope that Carlisle would be able to save her. Otherwise….I didn't want to think about that now; I needed to hope that he could.

"Please, please, please be ok Bella" I begged in a low voice in her ear. She did not respond so I ran out the door as fast as I could towards my family and my home.

As I burst through the door Alice ran down the stairs to me, her eyes full of pity and sadness.

'_She won't blame you_' Alice thought as hard as she could.

"She should." Was my only response because then I was running up the stairs yelling

"Carlisle!" at the top of my lungs.

He stood as I ran into his study, his large, trusting topaz eyes widened at the sight of Bella, limp, in my arms.

"She is alive but barely" I answered his thoughts, "You have to help her, I have made a terrible mistake" I pleaded.

Carlisle simply nodded, as if knowing that now was not the time for questions, now was the time for action. He took Bella from my arms and carried he into a spare room and laid her on the bed. Her breathing was laboured and her pulse weak. I sat in the chair beside her and took her hand.

"Is anything broken?" Carlisle asked softly but I still flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I don't think so" I didn't look away from Bella's face as I spoke, I couldn't look at Carlisle, not yet.

"That's good" he replied simply.

The next few hours were hell. My family after a few minutes had come up to investigate the commotion and found Bella on the bed, me beside her and Carlisle working on her neck. Carlisle looked up and nodded at my mother Esme and she herded my brothers and sisters from the room until only Alice remained.

"Edward?" she asked and I looked at her, tearing my gaze off Bella's perfect face.

"Hmm?"

"I happen to know that she will never blame you, she will blame herself" Alice said with confidence.

I didn't answer; I just turned back to Bella. After a few moments I heard the door click shut softly as Alice too left the room. Then it was just me and Carlisle, and after a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Edward, son, I don't want to know at this very moment in time but….." He couldn't finish his sentence but I still heard it

'…_..how an earth did this happen, did you mean to kill, did she provoke you_?' his mind was so full of so many questions, some I couldn't answer, others I was to ashamed to.

"Not now Carlisle" I muttered.

He seemed to accept this and continued to work to save Bella in silence. If Bella died, well I would never be able to forgive myself, simple as that.

Another agonizing hour passed and Carlisle announce in a relieved voice

"She will live,"

My entire body sagged with relief, until he continued.

"But, I could do nothing about the poison. I'm sorry Edward." He continued in a low tone.

"You mean she will…she will… be like us?" I asked in a small voice.

Carlisle nodded gravely.

"You had better hope that Alice is right, otherwise we have a bit of a problem on our hands"

I had no response because he was right. If Bella woke up a newborn she would be scared and immensely powerful, it would be even worse if she woke up scared, powerful and spitting mad. Mad at me, most likely, for changing her into a vampire. I cringed at the thought of having to explain, explain what she now was and, more importantly, why she could never ever see her family again. There was no use worrying about it though, there was still three days of agony in store for Bella. Soon she would wake up in pain, she would feel as if there was fire in her veins and she would beg to die, to have some relief from the seemingly never ending pain. But it would, after three days, fade, and then the transformation would be complete, she would still be Bella but not, in a way. She once was human and now well, she wasn't so human. I just prayed that she wouldn't be too mad.

Bella POV

I was still drifting when I heard voices but they sounded blurred so I didn't actually hear what the voices were saying. But at least the voices meant that I wasn't in fact dead. How strange, I was so sure that I was going to die at the hands of …. Edward Cullen? I must have been dreaming, surely Edward didn't hate me so much that he tried to kill me? No, I hadn't done anything to warrant it, nothing at all. I could feel myself slowly regaining consciences, and in doing so, I found that I felt strange. I tried to open my eyes and when I succeeded I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I tried to sit up but as soon as I raised my head, pain shot through my neck. I lay back down with a groan. Suddenly I wasn't alone, there were many faces, about 6 or 7, I couldn't be sure because my head swam so I couldn't keep count.

"Bella?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

It was a man with straw blond hair and an extremely pale face.

"Yes" I croaked.

"I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, how do you feel?" He said in a soft voice, as if he were trying hard not to scare me.

"A little sore, what happened?" I didn't really want to know but I needed to.

I needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Edward will explain everything soon." was the reply.

Edward? What did he have to do with this? I never got the chance to ask because when I opened my mouth to voice my question I screamed instead. I felt as if I had been hit a bus, but more than that, I felt as if I were on fire.

**Authors Note Thanks to all who did review my last few chapters. OK its time to be mean. If I get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter, so it's up to you. Love ya all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-6

Edward POV

As Bella's screams filled the room my family quietly took their leave. They all knew how painful it was, it was one of their sharpest memories, the pain. I knew there was nothing we could to numb or dull the pain, there was no pain medication strong enough. I was the only one in the room now, I moved to the side of the bed. This time I didn't sit in the chair, instead kneeling beside the pillow on which Bella's head rested.

"What's happening?" She gasped out

How strange, none of us could speak whilst having the venom flowing around our bodies. I must have been so much worse for her because the venom travels in the blood and she didn't have much blood, thanks to me. I felt guilty again and once more the guilt went deeper but I didn't ponder this because Bella's next words startled me.

"What did I do wrong?" she pleaded.

Huh? Alice was right, she was blaming herself.

"No" the word burst out of me before I could stop it. "No Bella, you didn't do anything wrong1" I consoled her as she screamed again.

Her screams seemed to cut me, causing me pain as well.

"How can I make it up to you? Please, please tell me!" she cried out.

"NO, listen to me Bella, look at me!" I commanded and for some reason she complied, though with difficulty which was understandable. "You have done nothing wrong!"

"Then why do I hurt!?" she exclaimed her voice breaking and tears running down her face.

"Because of something I did, not you. You have done nothing wrong" I repeated again.

"Are you sure?" She whispered in a small voice.

"Very, now try to relax." I said in a firm voice.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" She was still whispering, as if afraid I was going to yell.

"You're going to be in pain for three more days" As I said this she winced, "Sorry about that" I apologised.

She shook her head.

"How is it you fault?" she asked her voice breaking in pain.

"It's a long story…." I hesitated as she screamed.

When she was done screaming she rasped "I think I've got time"

I smiled slightly at that.

"Start at the beginning" she prompted.

"Ok, well, for starters, you aren't dying, just changing." I clarified.

"Into what?" she asked, her voice scared.

"A vampire"

Her eyes widened with shock.

"How?" She mouthed

"I, um, bit you. I am so sorry about that, I promise when your three days are up I will explain." I vowed, chagrined.

She simply nodded.

"Please do." She whispered.

So I began to tell her a story, a story about a coven of vampires. These vampires were different though, they didn't want to be monsters, they wanted to be good so they abstained from human blood, instead drinking animal blood. Sometimes she interrupted with questions, sometimes with screams. Every time she screamed I stroked her hair until she fell quiet, then I would continue with the story.

On her third day she asked

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" she asked in that melodic voice of hers.

"Let me see," I pondered her question, thinking it through quite thoroughly. "You can never see you family or any human again.

Her mouth dropped open at this and I could tell that she was going to protest so I cut her off.

"Bella listen, you know how I told you that we drink animal's, not human's?" I verified.

She nodded.

"And how I told you we have to?" I checked and again she nodded. "Well that has something to do with our….makeup I suppose. When the transformation is complete you will be something called a 'newborn'. Your eyes will be red and you will be extremely strong. My eyes are golden because I drink animal blood. Your eyes are red because you are full of you own, human blood and after about a year they will turn gold, if you drink animals. If you drink human blood they will stay red." I broke off to see her reaction. She was thoughtful, occasionally wincing so I continued.

"We must drink blood because it is like food for us, we need it or we will grow weak, but we can never die." I searched for words to describe out thirst, the venom and other such things. "For the first year or so whenever you smell a human venom will flow into your mouth and you will feel the need to attack, no matter who it is. Drinking blood will lessen this reaction for a time until you hunt again. We prefer animals to humans because…..well it gives us peace of mind." I concluded.

Bella was still thoughtful. Finally she nodded.

"You mentioned that you have gifts, what are they?" She managed to force out.

"Alice has visions of the future, they come whenever someone makes a decision and it alters their future. Jasper controls the emotions of those around him and I can read thoughts, but not yours for some reason."

"Will I have a gift?" she said frowning.

"Yes, most likely you will. But what, I can't say. Alice doesn't know either" I too was frowning.

"What's the time?" Bella asked suddenly.

"I think it's about 9 o'clock in the morning" I said, "Why?"

She flashed a smile

"I feel like the fire is going out" she said gleefully.

I picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. The last thing to happen in the transformation was the heart stops beating. Her pulse was extremely weak.

"Your ordeal is nearly over" I told her quietly.

She sighed and grimaced.

"Nearly isn't over"

I chuckled quietly. I was still surprised she wasn't angry at me. But I was more surprised at the fact that she could talk through her suffering. It didn't matter because she was going to be fine and I was dizzyingly relieved. For some unknown reason I was inexplicably happy, no happy isn't strong enough I was over the moon with joy. Suddenly Bella started to scream again. I looked at the clock, she only had 2 hours left; the venom must have made it to the heart. It was trying to stop the heart and that was quite painful. My poor, poor Bella!

Bella POV

The fire was nearly out but then it came back with a vengeance as if it were angry that its time was nearly up. I couldn't hold back the screams now. They ripped and teared from me, hurting my throat to no end. Edward never left my side, he always there. I couldn't figure out why he didn't leave, I already forgave him for something I didn't fully understand so what other reason would he stay? I must have fallen unconscious because the next thing I remember was that the hands on my face weren't cold anymore, they were warm.

**Authors Note: Come on guys!! You don't have to write a letter, just tell me what you think!! Constructive criticism allowed!! Pretty please review!! LOL thanks for reading!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-7

Edward POV

It seemed all she could do now was scream. When her screams had intensified I had yelled for Carlisle and the rest of my family came into the room as well.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I begged Carlisle.

"I don't think so…..' He trailed off.

"What? What's wrong?" His thoughts were worrying me. "What's not right?"

I glanced back at Bella but she seemed to have fainted from the pain. Wait, she fainted?

"Carlisle, how can she faint?" My mother Esme asked, her soft voice filled with confusion.

"I have absolutely no idea" Carlisle murmured.

"You have to know!" I was panicking.

"She has two hours left; we will just have to watch her for any change. She should wake up soon enough." His diagnosis was confident even if he didn't know what was wrong.

I agreed after a moment of thought, Bella was going to be fine. I had to believe this.

"Okay, I don't know about everyone else but I am extremely confused." Jasper announced.

Everyone muttered their agreement.

"Who is she?" Emmet asked

"Bella Swan" I answered quietly.

There was an intake of breath from my siblings.

"The new girl?" Rosalie asked disdain clear in her tone.

I simply nodded. I couldn't speak, I was too ashamed.

After a few minutes my family settled down to wait. Jasper and Alice sat together on the floor. Emmet sat in the other chair with Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the end of the bed. They were all talking in hushed voices when Bella woke up. I lightly felt her forehead and she felt cooler than what she used to. Her transformation had been complete. She sat up quickly, her red eyes wide as she took in all the unfamiliar faces around her. Her eyes sought out mine and I took her hand to comfort her.

"Bella, this is my family. Carlisle you know." She smiled timidly at Carlisle and he returned the smile. "My mother Esme" I nodded to her and Bella redirected her smile in Esme's direction. "Emmet and Rosalie," I continued.

Bella's eyes grew wider, if that was possible, when she looked at Emmet. Sure Emmet resembled a brick wall but he really was just a big teddy bear at heart. As if to prove this Emmet winked at Bella and said

"Hi"

Bella giggled slightly but stopped as soon as she caught the look Rosalie was giving her.

"And this is Alice and Jasper" I continued.

Bella now looked at Jasper and Alice who were staring at her.

"Um, could you please not?" She whispered and Jasper quickly looked away but Alice smiled at Bella and said

"Hello Bella, I hope you decide to stay with us, not that I don't already know" Alice said with a smile.

Bella just looked confused.

"Well our hopes differ then, Alice" Rosalie hissed from Emmet's lap.

Bella looked scared and angry, but as we watched, Bella looked defiantly as Rosalie.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done to make you hate me," Then she looked at me and continued, "But I think I will stay, Edward explained everything to me." She smiled as she said this.

I smiled back, glad that she was going to stay with us.

"Is that alright with everyone?" Bella asked her audience.

Everyone agreed, even Rosalie, though she did so grudgingly.

Bella POV

My first few weeks with the Cullen's were, in a word, amazing. I could do so much more now and I didn't trip over. OK, so maybe I still tripped over but definitely not as much as before. Emmet found my extraordinary gift of falling over hilarious. He was the best big brother ever and he seemed to have a never ending supply of jokes. Alice had the most refined skill of fashion down pat and Jasper, he was a calming influence, especially when Rosalie was getting a bit much. I spent hours just sitting down with Jasper mediating, as we cannot sleep. Sleep was pretty much all that I missed from my human life apart from my family. For obvious reasons I couldn't visit my family so the day after my new birth the Cullen's helped me fake my own death. That fateful night when Edward had attacked me, Charlie thought I had been kidnapped so all we had to do was fake a haphazard grave for me. The police found it and I even watched my funeral. Everyone was there, Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Mike and all my other new acquaintances from school. I never did go back because someone would recognise me so I just hung out at the Cullen's beautiful house with my new brothers and sisters. Every few days Edward would take me hunting just in case. At the moment if a human was as unfortunate to cross paths with me they would be alive long enough to regret it. I was a bundle of instincts with a powerful urge to drink blood and incredible strength, speed, hearing and sight. All these enhanced features came with being a vampire. Rosalie was a little difficult, whenever I suggested something she would shoot it down so to speak. She would contest every decision I made. In short, she was starting to bug me. I don't know why she dislikes me so thoroughly and when Edward asked she just ignored him as if he hadn't said a word. Edward however was the opposite. In his own words 'he got lucky'. He and I after a few days of awkwardness had finally started to go out and I was falling for him, hard. I have never felt as happy as when I am with Edward, he was my salvation from a boring and dreary life. So far everything was going swimmingly except to my great disappointment I didn't have a gift. Carlisle said that we simply might not have found it yet. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that I now had a boyfriend and a family with siblings, something I never had as a human as I was an only child. In summary, I loved being vampire. Until one day Carlisle came home with some terrible news.

"Everyone, we need to talk." Was all he said when he got home from the hospital.

We all went into the lounge room and sat down. I sat in Edwards lap and asked the obvious question

"What's up?"

"Well, has Edward explained about the treaty we have with the Quileute's?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head slowly; I didn't recall Edward talking about a treaty.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning" Carlisle sighed.

"A few decades ago, when we first came to this area, we had a little run in with the Quileute werewolf pack."

My eyes bulged on the word werewolf, the word made my dead heart squeeze with fear. Carlisle nodded,

"Yes as you can imagine werewolves aren't very friendly towards vampires. Anyway, we managed to come to an agreement; we would fight as long as we kept to this treaty. Are you still with me?" He checked and I nodded.

"Well this treaty entails that in order to keep peace we have to keep to our own lands and not…….bite a human." His voice grave Carlisle finished.

I motioned to myself and Edward, unable to speak. Carlisle nodded again.

"Yes, in changing you Edward broke the treaty. Somehow the wolves have caught whiff that this may have happened and are asking questions. I may be able to delay but it will eventually turn into a fight. I'm so sorry Bella, everyone, but I have to ask you to fight. Jasper has agreed to teach us how to properly fight but you Bella especially will need extra tutoring." Carlisles speech was met by silence. Then Rosalie broke it.

"Why doesn't Bella just leave then?" She asked in a snide voice.

A growl started low in Edwards's chest but I nodded in agreement with Rosalie.

"Would that help?" I asked in desperation.

I didn't want anyone of them fighting against any werewolf, they all meant too much to me.

"No I'm afraid not." Was Carlisles only response.

We all robotically got up to go back to what we were originally doing. On the way out Rosalie stalked past with Emmet.

"God, Bella just ruins everything, right?" She said to Emmet, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

I stopped dead.

"Rose, be nice." Emmet warned her.

Jasper came up beside me.

"Bella, calm down. There is no need to be so angry." Jasper said quietly "Rose doesn't even mean it, do you Rose?"

Rosalie's mouth fell open and she sneered "Of course I do Jasper; I always say what I mean. If Bella wasn't here we wouldn't have to fight and we wouldn't have this mess on our hands now! You all know this is the truth and I'm just saying it!" Rosalie yelled in my face.

I didn't even flinch, I was much too angry. I couldn't even talk. If only Rosalie's perfect face mirrored what was inside.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Jasper warned me.

I didn't hear his warning, I was too far gone.

**Authors Note: Hi, me again. I know I must be getting annoying but if you could spare 2 minutes to review it would be greatly appreciated and it may even convince me to write faster! Love ya all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-8

Bella POV

I could feel myself shaking, feel myself losing control, and then I was shouting.

"Well excuse me, Rosalie; you have never voiced your opinions to me before. I am terribly sorry for what I have unknowingly started but I DO NOT NEED YOUR SNIDE COMMENTS TO TELL ME THAT YOU HATE ME!"

I was well and truly screaming by the end. I was so mad. Rosalie opened her mouth to respond.

"God Bella, yell much? Oh and by the way, I will never ever accept you and you're freaking bloody …….poor poor me, wah wah wah act!" She mimicked me crying.

"Bella…" Jasper warned but I didn't care what they thought, I was done being angry.

I felt so upset. I couldn't look at anyone as I ran up to my new room. As soon as I hit the couch my frame heaved with useless sobs. No tears came and this made me sob harder.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. After all this time Bella hadn't freaked out over anything, not one thing caused her to run to her room and cry like she was now. She had taken all of Rosalie's crap without a single complaint and now Rosalie had gone and done this.

"Nicely done Rose." I called to her as I raced after Bella. She was lying on her couch sobbing. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"What have I done to offend her?" She sobbed

"Nothing. You haven't done anything, I promise. She just doesn't like change very much and you changed her family. For the better I might add." I said with a smile trying to cheer her up, it worked.

"But you might be more than a little biased." Bella said with the smallest of smiles that quickly disappeared.

"Shhhh, she's just stressed. I happen to know she doesn't mean it." I tapped the side of my head earning a little giggle.

Yes, I was lying but it was for her so it was for the better.

"I'm going down to talk to Rosalie. And this time I'm not going to get angry" She added sheepishly.

I just smiled and kissed her forehead.

Bella POV

I was determined to fix this ongoing fight with Rosalie but his time I wouldn't lose my temper and I wouldn't run away. I was going to make her see my point of view and see how she liked it. I marched down stairs with Edward in tow and found her in the kitchen. We never used it; it simply came with the house. When she saw me she rolled her eyes.

"Done sobbing?" she asked heartlessly.

I nodded but didn't speak yet. I was waiting for her to get it all the bitchiness out of her system. She laughed.

"What, too upset to speak? Poor diddums." She was trying to provoke me and I wasn't going to respond, no matter what she said to me.

"Cat got you ugly tongue?" She really was trying to force a reaction from me and to her disappointment she wasn't getting one.

I just stood there and took her payouts and insults. After about an hour or so she ran out of steam.

"Are you done?" I asked in a bored voice.

She just nodded.

"Good because it's my turn. Do you have any idea what you have made my life since I arrived here?" I asked.

Rosalie shook her head silently.

"Hell. You have given me endless amounts of crap to deal with and I have. I haven't complained once. But now I'm getting kinda sick of it for obvious reasons. Now I want you to just listen for a time while I explain how you have made me so god damn upset. Do you think you can do that Rosalie?"

She nodded again and to my great pleasure looked a little scared.

"Well, day 1 you wouldn't talk to me and you would glare at me if I so much as said hello to Emmet. Day 2 you told me to shove off and that you didn't ever want to talk to me. Day 3 you complained to Esme that I was hogging the spotlight. Day 4…. Shall I continue?" I asked sweetly.

Rosalie winced and shook her head hard.

"Good. Now I want to know if you can try to be at least a little bit more polite towards me because whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere. You're going to have to look into these red eyes for a lot longer yet." With that said I turned on my heel and walked out the front door, not looking back once.

Edward POV

I was so proud of Bella. I knew though that Rosalie was planning something, what I didn't know. But it had something to do with Bella and I didn't like it. Over the past week or so I had grown quite close to Bella but I wasn't so sure that she felt the same way. Sure we were going out at the moment but that doesn't mean that she likes me. After Bella walked out the front door Rosalie went straight upstairs and after staring at her retreating back followed Bella out the still open front door.

We spent the next hour in our meadow. It was our safe haven away from prying eyes. At the moment the whole meadow was covered on wild flowers and Bella was laughing her head off while she ran through them. She looked so beautiful in the sun, her skin refracting the light making her shimmer and glitter. But that didn't matter as much as the person inside. She was the most caring, kind, forgiving, thoughtful person I have ever met. Eventually we had to head back to the house. Bella was giggling at a joke I had told her when she walked into her room. It was trashed. Her couch was in pieces, her cloths ripped and thrown across the room. The dresser was in half and her pictures of Charlie and Renee teared into little pieces. She gasped as she slowly circled, taking in all the damage.

"Apparently Rosalie decided she wasn't going to be polite." My angel said with a sad smile.

She slowly trudged out of her room and closed the door behind us. I followed her to Emmet and Rosalie's room and watched as she knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." A lilting voice called.

Bella walked in and stood in the middle of the room facing Rosalie.

"Message received. But hear mine, if you do anything like that again, I promise that you will regret it." Bella said in a low, even voice.

"Bella?" Emmet's booming voice called and a door creaked open. I could hear Emmet's gasp from here and then he stormed into the room yelling "God dammit Rose, if you cannot control yourself, steps will be taken!"

His thoughts were clear; '_Drastic steps. Steps that may include a breakup. I simply cannot go out with someone who is so mean'_.

Rosalie gasped and lurched to her feet.

"No, Emmet. You can't! She provoked me into action I swear!" She pleaded.

'_Great, now she's lying to me'_. His thoughts were disgusted.

"It's your choice" was all he said as he walked out to talk to Esme about staying in one of the spare rooms.

"You! You turned Emmet against me! I won't regret anything, its you who will be regretting ever coming into this family!" Rosalie shrieked.

Bella just shrugged "Whatever. But I never turned anyone against you Rosalie" She said quietly before heading out after Emmet.

I didn't say anything to her, I just followed Bella.

Bella POV

After that one night of room trashing, Rosalie hasn't said a word to me, not one. I didn't worry though; I knew she was plotting something. I didn't care, for some unknown reason I knew it would all be OK. Weird, huh?

**Authors Note: I am so sorry about this chapter, I didn't have a single clue what to write and I am sorry that Rosalie is so mean. Well, not really but anyway, thanks to anyone who reviewed but I need some help. Well I need help with 3 things actually. **

**1- The review button isn't going to bite you if you push it! So please be nice and push that little button for me!!**

**2- If you do happen to review (wink wink) could you please put a yes or no for the Volturi (is that how you spell it?) being involved AND **

**3-Should Emmet break up with Rosalie? Yes or no in a review please!**

**Thanks ever so much, Love ya!!**

**PS I updated so quickly because I'm not going to update for a while and didn't want to keep you in suspense!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-9

Edward POV

It had only been a few days after Bella's room got trashed when Rosalie, to everyone's shock, started talking to Bella.

"Hey, um, Bella?" She had begun hesitantly.

Bella had nearly fallen off her seat but quickly recovered "Yes Rosalie?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me?" She was blocking her thoughts, probably because of her embarrassment.

"Sure, I'd love to!" My sweet Bella would do anything to make Rosalie hate her a little less.

"Would you mind terribly if it was just us?" She asked quietly

Bella blinked but answered "No, I don't mind."

Rosalie smiled "Thanks, you just made my day Bella!" and walked out of the room.

Everyone watched her as she walked away.

"Bella, I'm bored." Alice whined and pouted.

"No Alice, we just went shopping last week!" Bella groaned.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I wasn't exactly thinking about shopping…." She trailed off. _'I was thinking more along the lines of a makeover'_

I had to stop myself from chuckling out loud. The one thing Bella hates more than shopping is makeovers. Alice has a knack for makeup and she has repeatedly thanked me for brining Bella home. I feel so guilty for what I have done to Bella, sweet innocent Bella. Even though every time I voice my guilt she tries to soothe me, telling me that she is in fact safer this way. Before, she tells me, before she was a complete klutz, she fell over everything and anything. Even hearing this I still feel as if I have stolen her humanity from her but she assures me she doesn't care.

My Bella groaned.

"Please, not makeup!! I'll do anything!" She begged.

Alice laughed, her face no longer pouting. "You suck at puppy-dog-eyes! Besides" Alice's face slipped back into a pout, "You PROMISED you would let me give you a makeover last week." She announced proudly, sure that she had won the argument.

Bella turned to me. "Edward!" she pleaded.

"Hmmm?" I lost my train of thought as soon as she looked me in the eye.

"Please don't let Alice torture me with makeup!" She begged

"Why?" I couldn't, wouldn't look away from Bella's glittering garnet eyes.

"Ummm." She was searching for an answer. "Ummm, because you want a happy Bella not an angry Bella?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, you have a point….."

She turned back to Alice triumphant. "Ha, no makeup!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish!" She turned back and looked at me suspiciously. "It is a good point; however, I do enjoy watching dear Alice perform wonders with makeup." I concluded.

"Wonders" She echoed hollowly.

Bella POV

Just when I thought my day was going so well. Wonders! Was he implying that to look any good Alice has to perform wonders with makeup on me? Of course, not everyone could look like Rosalie but was he suggesting that I looked, well, horrible without makeup? I hate makeup; it feels like your wearing a mask. But I especially hate eyelash curlers. I was introduced to them on my last makeover and let's just say it wasn't exactly pain free. I shudder to think what will happen this time. But seriously, if he thought I wasn't pretty he should tell it to my oh-so average face instead of sending me cryptic little messages like that. Jeeze, if he doesn't like me why go out with me? Well, I'm not going to say anything if he doesn't. It's obvious that he doesn't return my feelings so I will just have to strive to keep them from him. I felt myself stiffen as he asked innocently

"Is anything wrong?"

Edward POV

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms, had I said something wrong? I thought back over what I had said. Nope, I couldn't see anything that would offend her, so why was her voice so…..hollow when she answered?

"Nope, everything is just fine." She said, not looking me in the eye. She turned to Alice who was staring at her curiously. "Fine Alice, I won't fight. You can torture me, I mean; you can put makeup on me." She attempted a weak smile.

Alice grinned back easily. "Thankyou Bella!" she sang.

Bella grimaced, climbed off my lap and began heading up the stairs to Alice's room, with Alice hot on her heels. She was muttering to herself about what tone of blush and what shade of eye shadow and so on. Bella walked into the room with Alice still muttering but as soon as I tried to walk into the room Alice wheeled around to confront me.

"Edward, why do I see Bella chucking a hissy fit if you come into this room?" She asked scathingly.

I blinked. "I have no idea!" I was mystified.

"Well, whatever. If you do come here, you may regret it." She warned.

"Alice, hurry up." Bella called in a tired voice from Alice's ensuite.

"Coming!" Alice trilled and after sending me a warning glance hurried off to go make Bella as uncomfortable as possible.

Even though Alice was in the other room I still received the message she sent me.

'_Come into my room later tonight and I may be able to help you .Whatever you did, she's pretty upset. Step into my room now and you will certainly die'_

With a sigh I turned and went to my room to ponder what I had done.

Bella POV

I sat there and endured Alice's form of torture for what seemed like hours. When she was done I looked good, but my mind was elsewhere. I thought about why it was Edward would put up with me since he obviously doesn't like me. I couldn't figure it out no matter how hard I thought about it. As Alice was just trying to convince me to get into this ridiculous pair of shorts Japer walked. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door his eyes grew wide as he scanned the room for, no doubt, the cause of the wave after wave of sadness. They were coming from me, of course.

"Bella" he breathed and his features became worried.

"Yes Jasper, doesn't she look wonderful!" Alice exclaimed from beside me, but she had misunderstood.

Jasper wasn't preoccupied with my hair or makeup, courtesy of Alice; he was worried about the depression he was detecting. I looked down, unable to meet his penetrating stare. He was probably wondering what had got me so upset, so upset that I was downright miserable.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He glanced at his wife, unsure of what to say.

Alice, as if somehow knowing what Jasper was struggling to get out, asked in a soothing voice, "Bella, are you feeling well?"

Her question confused me. Was I feeling well? Vampires cannot get sick so what was the point of asking?

"Yes" I said slowly and Jasper, feeling my confusion, clarified,

"Ok, so well may not be the right word. Are you feeling……" He was struggling for the right word.

"Okay?" Alice finished the question for him.

"I'm ok." I said quietly, looking at the shoes Alice had forced me into.

Just ok. Not spectacularly beautiful. Not breathtakingly gorgeous. Not even pretty. Just….. ok. And didn't I know it.

"Well, if Jasper would please leave, I think I might just try on those shorts Alice." I told her, trying desperately to distract her. I really didn't want to talk about it anymore, I was depressed as it was and talking certainly wasn't going to help.

Alice nodded at Jasper and he took his leave, still looking at me as if he were waiting for me to suddenly breakdown.

"Really," I assured him, "I'm ok."

He sent Alice a pointed look, then left the room.

**Authors Note: Thankyou all for being so patient, I had a major writers block! Thanks to those who reviewed gives meaningful look and helped me plan where this story is going to go. If you want to know the outcome, you will just have to keep reading!! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward POV

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward!**

Chapter-10

Edward POV

I felt horrible. What had I done to make Bella so…… mad at me. I couldn't figure it out. I had to though; Bella means everything to me now. Without her, well, I certainly wouldn't be here now. I would be off on my own, probably in Alaska again with Tanya's family. Or up in the Alps. Just somewhere where I could be alone but I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wanted to be with my Bella. If she is even my Bella still. There was a knock at the door and Emmet walked in, took in my still figure on the couch, smiled sadly and said,

"Girl trouble, eh?"

I nodded. "Only I haven't a clue what I have done to upset her!"

"Neither do I half the time." He grumbled settling himself beside me. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"One minute I'm trying to convince Bella to let Alice give her a makeover, the next, Alice is having a vision!" I exclaimed, self pity turning to annoyance.

"That's all it takes, one moment. What happened in the vision?" He asked, his interest now sparked.

"If I followed them into Alice and Jasper's room I was…..lets just say, I was going to regret it." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Ha!" Emmet barked a laugh. "You got your butt kicked, didn't you!"

I smiled wryly, "Nope, didn't go in."

"You little coward! She beat you, did she?" He said, laughing at my scowl.

"I just don't know what I did to upset her so much!" I said, quickly changing the subject.

That caused Emmet to sober up. "I never know either. By the way, I came in to ask something but you got me sidetracked." He grinned again.

"What?" I groaned.

"What caused Rose to offer to hunt with Bella this morning?"

"I don't know, she was blocking her thoughts, like you are now." I said, annoyed again.

He laughed but this time it sounded nervous.

"Yes well, I um, think I might, you know, forgive her." He stuttered.

I shrugged and he relaxed. "But why ask?" I wondered aloud.

"I was checking if she had and secret motive." He admitted with a grin. "But seeing as she hasn't, I'm just going to go have a little chat with Rose." He got up and almost ran to the door.

No matter how hard he had been trying to hide it, he had been missing her. Why I couldn't fathom. I mean, sure she's my sister, but how on earth does he cope with her enormous ego? I turned my thoughts back to the problem at hand, Bella. Then there was another knock and a quiet,

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" I sighed, trying to get comfortable again.

This time it was Jasper.

"Hi, I um, just got kicked out of my room. Can I stay here for a bit?" he asked, his tone slightly bemused.

"Sure, whatever." I said as he sat on my chair at my desk. "You too, huh?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah, did you get kicked out?" He asked carefully, assessing my mood.

"Yep." I sighed.

"What happened?" He demanded suddenly. "Both you and Bella are sad. No, sad isn't strong enough for what Bella feels. She, at this moment in time, feels depressed, betrayed, annoyed, frazzled and," He blinked, "Murderous? Why?"

"I think I may have offended her or something. I really don't know." I confided.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, that would explain the annoyance, betrayal and the eagerness to murder. But what about the depression?" he asked.

"Don't look at me!" I said, indignant. "Anyway, what about the frazzled-ness?" I asked.

"Alice." He said grinning at me.

"Ah, that would explain it!" I grinned back.

"Now how about you," and before I could stop him he began, "you are…… annoyed, angry, um confused, hurt, self pitying, stupid, tired and thirsty." He said.

"Stupid?" I asked.

"Yeah, I threw that in for good measure." He confided, smiling.

"Gee, thanks ever so much." I said sarcastically.

"But seriously, you don't know what you did to offend her if you offended her! If that's not stupidity, I don't know what is!" he snickered.

His laughing at my expense was cut short by a couch cushion hitting him in the face.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. You're upset that you upset Bella and you're annoyed because…..why are you annoyed?" He asked surprised.

"Because, if I did offend her, she shouldn't be so thin skinned! God, even Rosalie wouldn't react like this!" I exclaimed.

Some part of me realised it was mean, wrong, to insult Bella when I should be trying to win her over. Trying to earn forgiveness, not sit around gossiping with Jasper.

"No, Rosalie would just explode." Jasper admitted with a wry smile.

"Totally." I agreed and just as I got the words out Alice sent to me

'She's been out of my room for like 5 minutes, where are you?' her thoughts were aggravated.

"Quick, we'd better hightail it to Alice; she wants to talk to us." I told jasper as I swiftly got up from lying on the couch.

Jasper followed in suit and we left my room in silence.

Bella POV

I quickly hid myself so the boys wouldn't see me when they came out of Edward's room. As soon as they had stepped into Alice and Jasper's room I slid down the wall I was pressed up against in the shadows. So, I was unattractive, thin skinned and to top it all off, Edward prefers Rosalie to me. After everything she has done to me! No, I mustn't hate Rosalie anymore, she has made an effort to be polite so I will make an effort to forgive and forget. After all, in a few hours judging by the light, I will be hunting with Rosalie. For some reason this didn't cheer me up or take my mind off the nonexistent hole in my chest. Why did I have to fall so hard for Edward? And I knew, knew for certain, that I had fallen for him, my instincts told me to run. To run back to Charlie, to Renee. But I can't. I am a monster, I could kill them. It sickened me to think that I had nowhere else to go if this turned ugly. Uglier. All I can do now is try to get along, to pretend that everything is fine while on the inside I am in agony. I will be polite, happy, and cheerful to the Cullen's and to Edward…..I don't know. I put my head in my hands. What will I do with Edward? I suppose I will pretend everything's fine there as well. I will have to hide how I feel to a point. I will show him I'm interested, but not too interested that he will freak and breakup with me. Suddenly I realised I should go to my room. I don't know how long I sat there contemplating getting up before I actually did. With a sigh I pushed myself up off the floor and trudge to my room so I could take off these stupid, uncomfortable clothes. I should be more grateful to the clothes though, they were the reason I found out how Edward really feels. The reason I had been listening at the door. I had gone to show him the 'wonders' when I had heard him compare me to Rosalie. After that I couldn't bear to face him so I hid in the shadows further down the deserted hallway. Wait, did I truly think that I owed the clothes? Being broken-hearted must have sent me crazy! Before I could change though someone knocked on my door.

**Authors Note: Yay, the big 10! Anyway, as always, reviews would not go astrayhint hint. Has anyone seen the front cover of Entertainment Weekly on ? That seriously cannot be Bella and Edward!! Anyway, love ya all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward. The enchanting Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

Chapter-11

Edward POV

Alice was lounging on the tan couch with her head in Jaspers lap. I was on the desk chair, similar to mine. Alice was looking ahead for Bella and I. So far, there was nothing much, days spent together with Bella always there. There in body, but not in mind. She seemed so distant in every one of the future possibilities.

"So, she seems fine. A little day dreamy, but okay." She said finally.

She didn't like what was going on one bit; she wished that Bella had talked to her, told her what was bothering her. I could tell all this because her thoughts were so loud at the moment; it was almost as if she was screaming them.

"Anyway, the question is, what did you do to upset her. Oh and how we are going to fix said mistake." Alice stated the obvious. "So, any ideas anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, just see how it all panes out." Jasper said with a sigh.

They had been at this all night. Guessing what Bella's reaction to a possible scenario, making decisions and seeing how it played out. None of it led to answers so I seemed logical to go with Jaspers solution. For now anyway. I vowed to find out what was wrong to Bella and I'm not going back on that. A vow is a vow, you can't break vows. I sighed as I watched the sun start to rise from above the horizon only to be engulfed by clouds, another cloudy day.

"Thanks Alice, Jasper. I think we have done as much as we ever will." I said grimacing as I got up from the chair.

The both mumbled byes, they were busy gazing into each others eyes. I walked slowly to my room. I contemplated going to Bella's room just to talk to her but decided to give her some space for a while, let her cool off a little. I walked to my room and flopped down on my dark, leather couch. It felt cool against my skin as I pressed my cheek into the leather. I had stuffed up majorly. If only I could go back and have another chance. Another shot at this afternoon. I sighed and admitted that it was impossible. I could never go back, take back all the words again and review them, find the fault in them that caused this mess. This huge misunderstanding

Bella POV

"Come in." I sighed.

I really should put more emotion in my voice-it sounded completely dead. The door creaked as t opened to reveal Rosalie. Rosalie was standing in my doorway. Rosalie was standing in my doorway with a sheepish yet apologetic expression. I managed to find my voice and to my relief it sounded halfway normal (apart from the deadpan tone).

"Hi, can I help you Rosalie?" I forced the words out through my numb lips.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. Its just could we please put off our hunting date? Jost a few days, something's come up." She said, rushing through the words.

I smiled. "Sure, it's no problem." I assured her, still happy that she was finally talking tome like I wasn't dirt.

She returned my very forced smile with ease. "Thanks Bella, You won't regret it!" She sang as she exited my room.

I flopped onto my couch and just stared at the ceiling. As I lay there I thought. I remembered my childhood with Renee and sometimes Charlie. I remembered falling so much that people didn't even bother to ask if I was alright. I sighed and told myself not to bring up such painful memories. But there wasn't anything else to do. I sighed again and settled in to wait for night to end and for a new day to begin.

The next few weeks were torture. I had to try and keep my smile from slipping off and revealing how I really was feeling. Rosalie continued to put off our hunting trip which didn't help my mood. By the end of the month I was a completely different person.

**Authors Note: SORRY!! I didn't have access to a computer for like 2 weeks! As always reviews are appreciated. ALSO this chapter is soo short because the next one is going to be HUGE!! Luv ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward. The enchanting Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

Bella POV

It has been literally weeks since I have smiled. After such a long time feeling stony, unfeeling, late one night I had been thinking that maybe I had overreacted. Maybe this was me being foolish and ruining something because it was almost too good to be true. It was almost as if I needed some sort of flaw, something to make me regret being changed. I was going hunting tomorrow with Rosalie so maybe since that mess was getting cleared up the mess with Edward should be cleaned up as well. Fresh starts all round. I made a resolution to talk to Edward tomorrow morning before I left with Rosalie.

Edward POV

I 'm bored. Emmet's with Rose and Alice's with Jasper. And Bella. Ah Bella. She probably hates my guts right now for not being able to sleep. I am fed up with her silences and unfinished sentences. It's as if she was keeping something from us. As much as I like Bella, I liked her better when she talked. Something needed to be done and soon. Now. Yes, now! I could go right now and ask her if there was something she wanted to talk about or if there is something is wrong. I hope nothings wrong. I mean, we are vampires; we can't get sick or anything. So if something _is_ wrong it has to be bad. Worried now I hurried out my room to knock on her door. After a few moments she called out.

"Come in."

I took a deep breath and waked in.

Bella POV

I smiled when I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a slightly anxious expression.

"Hi." I called out when he didn't move.

He was just staring at me.

"Hey. Is anything wrong? I mean do you feel sick or something?" he said nervously.

His question startled me.

"Um no. I feel fine. Should I feel sick?" I asked puzzled.

He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, its just you haven't seemed right for weeks now."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling too good before but I'm fine now. Do you……do you want to join me?" I asked hesitantly, motioning to the couch I was lying on.

He looked startled, but pleased. He moved quickly across the room and settled himself so he held me in his arms, my back in his chest. That was how I spent the rest of the night, wrapped up in his arms.

Edward POV

It felt unbelievable to have Bella in my arms once more. I vowed to never, ever let anything get between us again, not matter what is was. I may have a slight problem facing u to my emotions but that never seemed to be the case with Bella. I could let it all out; I knew that, I felt that. But I could never actually do it. Time and time again I opened my moth to say how I felt but it never came out right if it came out at all. But to say I am content with Bella in my arms would be a major understatement. I am over the moon with joy to just hold her again.

Bella POV

As heavenly as it was to lie in Edwards arms I knew I would have to get up and prepare for my hunting trip with Rosalie.

A few hours later and with much grumbling from Edward I was ready to go. He was reluctant at first to let me out of the cage his arms had formed around me to stop my escape until I explained my plan. Then, grudgingly, he let me go. But he only let me go when I promised that I would be back in his arms soon. At one point when I was rushing around worrying about what I should bring (I mean, what would you bring to a hunting trip? A picnic rug?) Edward stiffened as someone walked past my bedroom door,

"What's the matter?" I had asked, pausing in my mad searching for a brush.

Edward had slowly began to move again and he forced a smile. "Nothing love. Just lost in thought."

Edward POV

What did Rosalie mean? Her thoughts as she passed Bella's door were calculating. Well actually to be precise, how long it would take the wolves to find Bella. Rosalie wouldn't, would she? My mind is racing with the possibilities. One thing is clear Bella must be protected. When I look up in search of Bella. But she's gone. There's a note beside my head on the couch.

_Didn't want to disturb your thoughts. You looked like you were concentrating extremely hard on whatever it was you were thinking about. Off to hunt with Rose. Be back soon _

_Bella xxx_

No! I've got to find her! Alice will help! I start to run towards Alice's room and pushed the door open without knocking, not caring if I disturbed them.

"Alice, HELP!"

Bella POV

I love it when I run. I feel so free. I glance over at Rosalie and she seems to be enjoying the run too. Her whole face is light up in a beatific smile. She catches me staring and smiles wider. I smile back, I am truly happy that after so long she and I are making amends. Presently we start to slow down until we burst into a tiny clearing. It would be no bigger than an average sized car. I peered around trying to pick up a scent whereas Rosalie simply stands there and stares at me.

"Um, Rosalie? What's wrong?" I ask hesitantly.

She blinked. "You don't have a power do you?" She demanded

"Uh well not one that works on others." I admit.

"Oh yes. Little Eddie can't hear you can he?" She asked smirking.

"Um, no." I said resuming my hunt for a deer or any other woodland creature.

"Good."

I looked back at Rosalie. "Pardon?"

"I said good."

"What's good?" I asked mystified.

"That you don't have a power." She said her smile fading.

She now began to search the forest surrounding us.

"Why is that good?" I asked.

I smell trouble. Literally. Something in this forest reeks. I put my hand over my mouth and nose. "What is that stink?" I asked, my question muffled by my hand.

"Oh, nothing I'd expect. Just a dead animal." She said slightly panicked.

"Can we move, I can't smell anything else!" I complain.

"No! Um no can we stay here? It's, um, good practice. To hunt with your other sense I mean." She stutters.

"Rose…..What's going on? Something isn't right, I can feel it!" I was starting to get a little freaked out. "There's something else here, something bad. We need to move, NOW!" I started panicking; all my instincts were telling me to run as fast as I could away from here.

"No! Everything's fine. You stay here and I'll go check whatever is making that stench out." She said, not looking me in the eye.

"No, I'll come with you. I don't want to be left alone and beside whatever is stinking up the place, well _it's moving around us_." It really was, it was only now that I could hear the faint rustling of something circling us in the dim forest. I turned in a circle, trying to see what was hunting us. Then I noticed it. A pair of dark yet intelligent eyes peering at me from the brush of the woods. Once spotting this I wheeled around and ran for all I was worth after Rosalie, who, I had now noticed, had snuck off. But I wasn't worrying about that, I was more worried about the things chasing me. There was more than one for sure, and they were moving as one, as a pack. The thought turned me cold. They were a pack, the pack. The wolves! I was being chased by werewolves who were told by Rosalie where to find me! Rosalie. Oh was she dead or what! How dare she plan against me! I felt the rage slowly build and fill me, pushing me faster still in my quest to get away from the wolves. Rosalie, ready or not, here I come!

Edward POV

The scene before me terrified me to my core. Bella was running for her life away from the local pack of werewolves and there was nothing I could do! The wolves must have stumbled across Bella and Rose hunting and chose to hunt Bella over Rose. No! This cant be right! The vision didn't go as far as to say whether Bella made it home or not so all we could do is sit tight and hope for the best which infuriates me. I should've been there to protect her.

'_There's nothing you can do'_ was the last thing I heard as I tore out of Alice's room.

Bella POV

Eventually the wolves grew tired and one by one they gave up. But I kept going, my rage still strong. I was going to get Rosalie back, how I didn't know, but I would do it even if it was the last thing I would do. She may be older, but I was stronger and angrier.

Edward POV

As soon as I hit the stairs Alice was beside me and let me say, she is one strong little pixie!

"Edward." She hissed. "Its fine, it will all be fine now stop struggling!"

I stopped. Alice was right; I would never get there in time, wherever there is.

Bella POV

I began to slow as I approached another small clearing. Even though I was quite a distance away from it I could still see and smell Rosalie. She was just sitting there, completely unaware of my presence. I crept slowly up, planning to ambush her or at the very least surprise her. As I was circling I realised belatedly that I didn't have to attack Rosalie. I didn't have to stoop down to her level; I could be the bigger person. So instead I decided to play dumb. I walked into the clearing, making a big show of looking over my shoulder. Rosalie jumped when she saw me, her mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Oh my god! What happened Rose? What was following us?" I said breathlessly as if I had been running for my life, which I had been.

"Um I uh. Oh Bella! I don't know what happened! One minute you and I were talking, the next I realised that the wolves were circling! I'm sorry I bolted but I was just so scared!" She said, her face poker straight.

"Really? They were the wolves? How do you know? I couldn't really tell. Because, you know, I was busy running. And I thought you didn't go when they made the treaty!" I asked innocently, thankful that I was now unable to blush.

"Oh, uh, yeah I've, um, have met them before but not when the treaty was made." She stuttered, clearly uneasy.

"Oh?" Was all I said.

"Yeah." She said, looking at the ground

"Well Edward said that when the treaty was made and a few months before that you were away in ummm where was it? Ah, Papua New Guinea that's it!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

She just looked at me. "Are you suggesting that I was plotting to have you killed by the wolves?" She asked smirking slightly.

I didn't answer, I was to busy trying to keep myself from ripping her smug face off.

"Huh. What's the matter Bella? Afraid? I understand, I mean, so many people are intimidated by my beauty and brains but really, I'm not just pretty and smart. I also…." She continued talking her self up until I had had enough.

"Rosalie." I said in an even voice which surprised me. I was feeling nothing but white hot rage. Apparently Rosalie didn't hear me; she was still going on about how guys can't resist her.

"Rosalie." I repeated my voice not so even now. I could feel myself loosing it.

But she still didn't hear me. She didn't even notice me, she was too lost in her own little world where everyone loved her.

"Rosalie!" I screamed.

Now I had her attention.

"Do you really expect me to believe that utter shit that is coming out of your mouth?! How can you believe any of that? The whole world is NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

She just stood there her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Now I happen to know that you planned that little rendezvous with the wolves back there, I'm not stupid!"

She regained control of herself then. Her mouth snapped shut and she smirked.

"Oh you aren't?"

"No Rosalie I'm not! And why should I care if you think I am. I don't care what you think!" I screamed

"You don't?" She frowned a little at this.

"NO! Why on earth would I care what a slut thinks about me!?"

"A slut huh? Well at least I haven't deluded myself into think someone loves me, hey Bella?" She said smiling.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING EDWARD INTO THIS!!" I screamed.

Rosalie shrunk back slightly on reflex but that didn't stop her motor mouth.

"Oh, I dare! Bella, I'm sorry but he simply doesn't love you. I mean why would he drop to someone of your standard? I mean the only reason he is with you is that he is too much of a gentlemen to break up with you!" She was still smiling.

"You just keep talking Rosalie and soon your outside will reflect your inside!" I was still screaming

"Oh? Is that the best you can do? I mean as threats go that's pretty lame…"I could see her mouth moving but her voice was droned out by the roaring in my ears.

My arms and legs tingled and my eyes closed, I could only see red. Seeing the red, the tingling sped up, spreading until it covered all of me. I sensed rather than saw that I was hovering slightly above the ground. I opened my eyes again and stared at Rosalie. She was looking at me with fear. This pleased the monster I had become. I couldn't control one finger; it had taken over.

**Authors Note: thankyou everyone for voting on my poll. Results revealed next chapter and if you haven't voted go to my author's page and do so. Oh by the way I am now accepting anonymous reviews so you don't have to have a fan fiction account to review! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, there's been stuff going on and I haven't really had time. SORRY!! Oh and I might not be able to update as often from now on due to computer restrictions. Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward. The enchanting Stephanie Meyer owns it all no matter how hard I wish it was me!**

Chapter 13

Bella POV

"Bella?" Rosalie called out tentatively.

I didn't, couldn't, respond. I just continued to stare as the tingling sped up and moved into my hands and fingers.

"Bella, are you…"

My finger had twitched without any conscious thought from me. As my finger moved slightly Rosalie voice broke off. I glanced down at my finger and then back at Rose, a slow smile began to form on my face. Rosalie face however was not smiling. My finger twitched again and Rosalie's face moved slightly in response. Even though I had no control I could still see and feel everything as normal. The only difference was that I had had no say in my actions. Something a thousand times stronger and angrier than me had taken over my body. It had shoved me back into a small corner of my mind and had closed and locked the door on me. I was a prisoner in my own mind and body. My fingers moved again as if they were moulding clay and Rosalie's face was shifting, warping in sync with my hand movements. The air around Rosalie hummed with electricity and energy. There was a metallic sound as Rosalie face was moving, rearranging, itself. As the sound broke through to me in my dark and lonely corner I could begin to feel myself regain control. The monster with in me was out of strength. I could feel it retreating to the corner I had inhabited. I fell to the ground with a gasp. I ached; every time I tried to get up I ached worse and was unable to get up off my hands and knees. I realised that the entire wood was silent. Rosalie still hasn't spoken, which scared me. What have I done? Well not me but the inner monster, what had it done?

"Rose?" I called out in a rusty voice. "Rose, are you alright?" but Rosalie didn't answer. She didn't have to. I had seen Rosalie's face.

Edward POV

I saw quite specifically where the pair were after a few minutes of pacing. After I saw both Bella and Rosalie lying on the ground, unmoving, not even Alice could stop me from going after them. As I ran I became aware of Emmet running not too far behind me, his thoughts were worried and confused. Emmet had no idea on what was going on, all he knew was that it was bad. After a while I finally caught their scent and followed it to a small clearing. Bella was on one side, Rosalie on the other. Bella was struggling to get up and go to Rosalie but she stumbled and fell. Her whole body was shaking. As she looked around at me then back at Rosalie. I looked at Rosalie too, trying to figure out what had upset her so much.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry. Rosalie!" Bella cried, her whole frame quivering.

I stared at Rosalie in horror. Her face looked at if someone had taken to it with a baseball bat.

Bella POV

No, what have I done. I should have fought against my inner monster, I should have stopped it. Her whole face was swollen and lumpy; there was no way she would be able to speak.

"Quick Emmet, pick her up and take her back to Carlisle. I'll take care of Bella, just get her to him." Edward was ordering Emmet who swiftly did as he was told.

He turned back to me slowly, painfully slow, to look at me.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked hesitantly, after all, I had just messed up a vampires face and I wasn't even trying.

"No." I whispered. "I need to see to Carlisle."

Before I knew it I was flying in Edwards arms towards the house. As he was running I could feel myself slipping into blackness. It wasn't the same as when I was forced there, I was simply tired. To tired to keep a grip on reality, so I drifted.

It must have been hours later when I finally woke up. As my eyes slowly opened up to the world the first thing I saw was Edwards's worried face.

"Bella." He breathed relief clear on his face. "You scared me." He accused, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was just so tired." I said distractedly. "Rosalie! Where's Rosalie? And Carlisle, I need to speak to him! Edward I'm so sorry! It wasn't me who did that to Rose. I mean it was but I wasn't in control, I swear, I would never do that!" I rambled, disoriented and scared.

Scared of the monster, scared that Edward hated me because of what I did to Rose.

"I know Bella, I know. Rose is with Carlisle in his office at the moment. They are both waiting for you to join them." He assured me quietly.

I nodded and tried to get up. I was going fine until my foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and I stumbled. I would have fallen except two strong, cool arms caught me. Edward helped me walk to Carlisles office them left to give us some privacy.

Rosalie sat in one of the chairs. She was barely recognisable. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for someone to say something. Carlisle spoke first.

"Come Bella, take a seat. No not that one, sit beside Rosalie."

I had originally taken the seat furthest away from Rosalie figuring that she would probably want to be far away from me. As if knowing the direction my thoughts were going he said in a soothing tone

"Bella, Rose is not mad at you. She knows that she provoked you were but she would like you to fix what you have done please."

I just stared at Carlisle. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"I don't understand." I said slowly.

Rosalie's foot began to tap with impatience.

"I know Rose, I do understand." Carlisle said soothingly. "Edward, could you please come here." He called out in a slightly louder voice.

Within the second Edward was sitting in the chair beside me, holding my hand.

"What's up?" He asked nonchalantly.

I wondered how he could bear to hold hands with a monster.

"I need you to translate for me." Carlisle answered with a sigh.

"Okay, no problem." Edward said before his eyes closed. "Rosalie says 'Bella, I've learnt my lesson, now change me back.'"

"I'm sorry Rose, I don't think I can." I said in a small voice.

"'What! Carlisle says you can so just do it!'" Edward said tonelessly.

"Bella from what I can tell your power change and restore. But it can only be done by you." Carlisle said eagerly, leaning forward.

"How?" I wailed, desperate to reverse things.

"Just do it by doing what you did the first time." Carlisle said simply, his eyes light up in excitement.

"What!?" I exclaimed, aghast.

They wanted me to release the monster. Did they have a death wish? The monster could probably hurt or even worse kill everyone, not just Rose.

"What's the matter? How did you do it the first time?" Carlisle asked, going into doctor mode.

"I didn't do it the first time, not really." I said quietly.

"'What do you mean? Of course you did it!'" Edward said for Rose.

"Yes, it was my body but no, it wasn't me." I said shrinking back into my seat.

"I don't understand Bella, can you explain?" Carlisle pressed in an excited tone.

"All I know is that I was angry and that I wasn't in control." I said becoming angry.

Why was he asking so many questions? He was begging for trouble. My monster purred as everyone started talking at once. It loved the chaos.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Do you want to look like Rose or not?"

The room was silent.

"All this confusion, chaos and anger fuels the monster. When the monster is strong enough it takes over and I cannot control it. So please, one at a time." I said as calmly as possible.

"Alright Bella. You said this monster thrives on anger and negative emotions yes." Carlisle said softly.

I nodded yes.

"Well maybe while you're in control you don't lose those powers. Maybe they are there but the anger intensifies them or makes them easier to use. While you aren't angry see if you can try and change anything. Here, take this." He said as he passed me a small, red stress ball.

I placed the ball on the desk and stared at it, trying to think of how I changed Rose's face. I remembered moving my fingers while they tingled. I remembered wishing I could wipe that smug look of Rose's face. But mostly I remembered the anger. But I wasn't angry at the ball; it had done nothing to me. Maybe I don't have to be angry. Maybe I just have to visualise what I want and do it. I decided to try even if I made a fool out of myself.

I decided that I wanted the ball to be square, a relatively easy shape to make. I tried to visualise the red ball as a square and wiggled my fingers slightly. I gasped as the ball moved the tiniest bit. I gently eased my other hand from Edwards grasp and tried moulding a square shape in the air. The ball moved and shifted slightly but it resisted my movements. As I continued to try and change the ball I grew ore and more annoyed as it moved at snails pace. Rosalie's face took only seconds whereas this was taking hours. I became to hate the ball for resisting and I could feel myself loosing control slightly. I didn't realise at first because I was so focused on the ball but when I did notice what was happening quickly stopped my hand movements but it was too late for the ball. In that tiny slip up the ball had been reduced to ash.

**Authors Note: OK there you go, hope this chapter met all expectations and that it's alright. The poll (which is still open so feel free to vote) currently is 100 for continuing twilight of my life. If you have a different opinion or just feel like having a say go to my homepage and vote. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have been consistently reviewing (chriss128 and pricel, you guys rock)!!**

**Love ya all!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I heartbreakingly do not own any of the rights to Twilight or Bella or Edward. The enchanting Stephanie Meyer owns it all no matter how hard I wish it was me!**

**WARNING: If you don't understand the first line GO BACK A CHAPTER!! It was all a huge mess so I had to fix it all and delete and reload chapters. Sorry for all the confusion. Thankyou for being so patient, now enjoy!**

Chapter-13

Bella POV

The whole room was silent as we all just stared at the little pile of ash.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a low voice.

I glanced up at him, my eyes wide.

"What…how….." He trailed off, unable to voice a coherent question.

"Bella, he wants to know how you can do that and if you are…..dangerous" Edward winced on the last word and took my hand again.

I relaxed automatically as Edward took my hand again. I tore my eyes of the little grey pile on Carlisles desk and looked into Edwards's eyes.

"I got angry. It wouldn't do as I wanted, my control slipped." I whispered, staring into Edwards beautiful eyes. "And as for being dangerous, I really don't know." I sighed, still lost in his eyes.

"What do you mean; it wouldn't do as you wanted?" Carlisle asked quietly.

I couldn't look away from Edward, not that I wanted to anyway.

"I mean, yes it was changing but it was resisting me. It didn't want to be changed and it was taking ages. Rosalie's face took only minutes and this was taking hours. I got frustrated and my control slipped. But it was only a tiny slip and as soon as I realise what was going on I stopped! I promise I didn't do it on purpose." Edward blinked and finally his intense gaze released me.

As soon as I was release I stared at my lap in shame.

"Hmmm." Carlisle mused.

"No." Edward growled, his hand squeezing mine.

"No what?" I asked looking up from my lap.

"He wants to _test_ you abilities." Edward sneered the word. "Carlisle, be reasonable. Do you have _any_ idea of what that would to Bella?"

"Well, no." Carlisle admitted. "But it is tempting. Just one little test Edward?" He begged.

"Its not me you should be asking." Edward said in a cold voice.

"Bella." Carlisle said, turning to me. "Would you permit me to perform one small test? Just to see how this actually works." Carlisle asked, his eyes alight with what could have been excitement.

Before I could answer Jasper burst into the room, knocking the door off its hinges.

Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked as he stared at me in amazement.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." He said in a dazed and confused voice.

"Oh. Well, why did you just knock down the door?" I asked, curious.

"Woops, sorry Carlisle, I was….distracted." Another strange look in my direction.

"That's quite alright. Now Bella, how about those tests." He said getting back on topic.

"Why do you keep looking at me strange? What have I done? Well except for reducing a stress ball to ash without touching it. But what else have I done?" I asked growing annoyed quickly.

Jasper looked surprised again and lowered into a crouch. Edward looked surprised and angry as he went to stand in front of Jasper.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked in a furious voice.

"Edward, she's a mess! She's all over the place! One word and she flares up like she's been attacked." Jasper said, his eyes still on me.

"What?" Edward asked as he half turned to look at me.

"See! She did it again!" Everyone just stared at Jasper.

Everyone except for Edward who simply stared at me.

"Is anything the matter?" he asked in a low and even voice.

I shook my head slowly. "Why is Jasper crouching and staring at me?" I asked in a calm voice while I was scared stiff on the inside.

"Edward," Jasper warned in a low voice and I finally got it.

He was afraid that I would hurt them. He thought I was out of control. He was actually that I might possibly kill Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward. As if I ever would. How could he doubt me? I began to get mad. Not mad enough that it would wake up the monster but angry enough that Jasper took it the wrong way and launch himself past Edward towards me.

* * *

I watched as if in slow motion Jasper flying through the air, an angry snarl on his face. I honestly don't know what happened only Jasper wasn't there anymore. One minute he was flying towards me the next he wasn't. At first I was worried that I had woken up the monster but no, it was there, safely snoozing. Then I realised that I wasn't even angry anymore, so it couldn't have been me. Slightly cheered by this deduction I looked up and saw Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward gaping at me. Uh oh.

"What? What's wrong? Where's Jasper gone?" I asked, beginning to worry again. Just then, Jasper walked in through the door again, looking dazed.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked in an amazed voice.

"Me? I didn't do anything?" I asked slightly offended that he automatically thought it was my fault.

"How did you transport Jasper to…," He closed his eyes in concentration and when he opened them again they were surprised, "to his room?" Edward was astounded.

"What makes you think I did it? I happen to know I didn't do anything." I said in a slightly panicky voice but I was sure; it wasn't me.

"Bella, honey, we all saw you do it." He said in a soothing voice.

"Me?" I whispered.

Carlisle spoke up now. "Bella, you glowed then Jasper wasn't there anymore." He said plainly.

"I did? But I didn't even try to do anything!" I exclaimed, utterly confused.

"Edward frowned. "Are you trying to say that you didn't try to save yourself when a century old monster launched itself at you?" he asked angrily.

"Um yeah I guess." I shrugged

I could hear a rumble in Edwards chest growing to be a full on growl.

"You didn't even think to protect yourself?" he demanded.

"Oh, no. I see what you mean. No, I didn't protect myself because I was afraid I might hurt him. That and I knew you would save me." I smiled at his still angry face.

As I watched his face slowly curved into a smile. He came to sit down beside me and holding both my hands kissed me lightly on the lips. Even though it was only a small peck on the lips, the sweetness of the kiss made me breathless.

"Always." He vowed and I swear I could feel my silent heart squeeze.

I smiled wider if possible and asked as nonchalantly as possible. "So, what were we talking about before Jasper interrupted?"

"Tests" Carlisle said, snapping back into reality. "We need to see how powerful you are and what else you can do." Carlisle said, some of the excitement sparking up again.

I nodded again, abruptly tired. "Sure, whatever you feel is necessary Carlisle. Only, not today." I said in a weary voice.

"Oh. Why not? Is anything the matter?" He asked in a concerned tone as Edward searched my face to see what was wrong.

"No not really, its just I am so tired its unbelievable." I said with a yawn.

Edward blinked and Rosalie snorted. Carlisle only nodded.

"That's to be expected. Alright, you can go rest while I figure out some small details." He said in a distracted tone, clearly dismissing us.

Edward stood and held his hand out to me which I gratefully took. As I stood I became slightly dizzy and I stumbled into Edwards ready arms. He walked me to my room chuckling. I sighed as I slid down onto the couch. Edward settled himself around me so that I was still in his arms. Even though I was so comfortable and content I had a burning question. I was afraid to ask though in case it ruined this calm and tranquil moment. But this question to be asked and it bubbled out without any say from me.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you afraid to be with me? Aren't you afraid that I will hurt you?" I asked quietly.

"No." Was the only reply as his nose skimmed down my neck.

I shuddered but still pressed for an acceptable answer.

"Why not?" I asked while he buried his face in my hair, inhaling.

I laughed as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Because I trust you." He said, his tone light.

"I still don't understand why." I pointed out.

He laughed and his breath tickled me again.

"Because….oh I don't know, because I know you won't hurt me." He said slowly. "It's a bit like how you just know that I will always save you." He said solemnly yet happily.

"Hmm, I guess I get it now, sort of. Could you please explain more thoroughly please?" I smiled

I felt Edward shift around behind me and then I felt myself being pulled towards him. I rolled over and found my head on his chest, and Edward staring at me with an impish grin on his face.

"I think I can, actually." He answered lowering his head to meet mine. "Let me explain." He said as his forehead rested against mine.

He suddenly dipped his head, capturing my lips in a soft and slow kiss. I sighed then gasped as I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. His tongue searched my entire mouth twice before entwining with mine. We were both panting when he broke off the kiss.

"Believe me now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry." I answered with another smile.

He gave my lips another small peck and then rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Rest. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." He said, frowning at the last part.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I assured him quietly, kissing his neck once as he sighed.

"I know, now rest."

So I smiled and closed my eyes and did just that.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the whole situation with the chapter numbers but its all been fixed! **

**If you have a question or suggestion or even an idea you would like to share please, don't hold back, and tell me! Oh and by the way thanks so much to my unofficial beta, thatobsessed4eva14m, you rock!!**

**So anyway, please review. Reading reviews just makes my day! Love ya all!**

**Next chapter: up as soon as I have time to write it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter-15

Bella POV

This time wasn't the same as when I had simply fallen unconscious in Edwards's arms. This time I wasn't truly asleep, I was only dreaming. It was a strange sensation, being completely aware of where I was but being in a completely different place in my mind. It was almost like daydreaming but more realistic. It was so realistic that it almost seemed that I was in a completely different world, a completely different place. My dreams were not about me. It was as if I were just a passerby or not there at all. I was just watching people carry out their lives and grow old. It was impossible to tell how long I watched these strange, unknown people walk past me without noticing me in the slightest.

I was completely and utterly lost in the dreams when Edward shook my slightly, trying to get me to wake up. I groaned and stretched while he chuckled underneath me.

"What?" I half groaned

"Hmmm, nothing." Edward said too innocently.

I turned to look at him. The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought smiling. When I raised an eyebrow at his struggle he gave up and just grinned at me.

"What?" I asked again, irked by his grin.

Had I done something stupid? Oh. No, please don't tell me….

"You never told me you talked when you slept." Edward accused, still smiling.

I groaned again and tried to roll. As I was moving I looked at Edwards face for a clue to what I might have said. The only thing that might have given it away was quickly wiped away before I could read it. It was a smile, an unbelievably gentle smile full of adoration and, dare I say it, love. Before I could ask Edward kissed me. Before yesterday, he had never ever kissed me like this. Before yesterday, he could have been indifferent with his chaste kisses. But now, there was no way he could be mistaken as indifferent. His lips moved sweetly and possessively against mine. When we broke off all he said was,

"Come, Carlisle wants to see you."

"No." I said in a firm voice.

"No?" Edward asked confused but hopeful.

"No, I'm not moving until you tell me what I said." I announced.

Edward only groaned and pulled me into his arms.

Edward POV

As if I am going to tell her. There is absolutely no way that I am ever going to tell her what she said while sleeping. It will be my little secret, one that I may just keep forever.

"My lips are sealed." I said jokingly.

"Please tell me." She begged while yawning.

This only made me laugh harder. Bella huffed and crossed her arms.

"So, how did you sleep?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"I wasn't sleeping." Bella replied huffily.

"You weren't?" I asked, surprised.

Does that mean she was coherent when she told me she loved me? Twice.

"No, I was dreaming." She said, yawning again.

"Please explain." I asked, intrigued but confused.

Bella sighed once.

"I wasn't asleep, I was only dreaming. It was really weird, like I was there but I wasn't. I still knew where I was but I wasn't there in my mind." She shrugged to show she didn't get it either.

"What did you dream about?"

"Nothing much, I was sitting, people watching. Actually it was quite boring." She shrugged again then asked, "So, you're not going to tell me what I said?" she checked.

I shook my head, smiling.

"Fine, then lets go to Carlisle then." She started to get up.

I managed to keep my smile in place but it took a lot of effort. Carlisle wanted to test Bella in every possible way. He wanted to test her endurance, the extent of her abilities, her power and just about any other variable that he didn't know.

"Uh, Edward, your going to have to move if I'm to get up." She said slowly searching me face. "Edward it will be fine, I will be fine. Don't worry." She assured me quietly.

"I know, I just can't help it." I said in an equally quiet voice.

We lay still for a moment until I pulled Bella up into my arms and walked out the door. Bella laughed and complained all the way to Carlisles study where I put her down gently into one of the seats.

Bella POV

"Right Bella," Carlisle didn't even hesitate. "How are you feeling today?"

Before I could answer Edward jumped in.

"Carlisle, she slept last night." He said, emphasizing the word slept.

"Really?" Carlisle looked more intrigued if possible.

"No." I said, sending a glare Edwards's way. "I only dreamed."

"So you were fully conscious?" Carlisle asked, excited now.

"Yes and now I'm all rested up and ready for just about anything." I smiled widely while Edward frowned.

"Right, well. Today I plan to test you in every way possible. Your strength, agility, speed, endurance and I will especially test to see if there are any other hidden talents." Carlisle looked as if he were about to burst with excitement.

I could tell by the way Edward was sitting ramrod straight that he wasn't especially happy with this plan but it had to be done, whether he liked it or not. I had to know just how powerful I really am and if I am dangerous. I don't want to put everything the Cullen's have worked for in jeopardy, that wouldn't be fair to them. If I am dangerous, I will leave .I don't want to make a nuisance of myself and overstay my welcome. So I need to know _exactly_ how much I can do.

The rest of the day was spent outside with Carlisle and Edward supervising. That was the only way to describe how he stood, how he watched. His eyes never left me as I underwent all sorts of experiment and tests. The first thing Carlisle wanted to test was how I change and mutilate things but I was dead against it.

"Carlisle, no. Not first. Please, if we have to test that, let it be last." I begged.

Maybe if I was tired, drained, the monster wouldn't make an appearance. I certainly hoped that it wouldn't, I absolutely hated the way it shoved me into the tiny, dark, corner as if I we a rag doll. As if I barely exist. To my relief Carlisle agreed, especially after seeing Edwards's thundery expression. Edward wasn't not pleased to say the least that I had agreed to be tested. But he didn't get it, he didn't understand how it feels to be a possible threat to everyone you love. So I need to know as soon as possible.

The first test was aimed at finding any more hidden talents. To find these Carlisle had devised a series of obstacles and challenges. The first one was supposed to simulate being attacked but in reality it was Carlisle throwing boulders at me and Edward running in circles tapping me randomly. Not surprisingly it didn't work but Carlisle wasn't one to give up easily. The second was much more challenging. I was to find a hidden scrap of material in the surrounding woods while also watching out for attackers. In other words, the rest of the Cullen's. I was almost halfway through the forest when I saw it, high up in one of the tress. I had already dodged through Emmett's huge arms and out ran Alice's small form. At one point I thought I saw Edward from the corner of my eye but as soon as I turned, he was gone and I was jumped on by Jasper. But now with all of them far behind me all I had to do was climb the tree and take that small blue piece of lace. Before I could even put one hand on the tree Esme jumped down from one of the higher branches. With a groan I took off running away with Esme not to far behind. I tried to shake her off but she refused to be lost. In the end I simple hid in the river that ran right through the forest. After waiting for Esme to run by I quickly and quietly slipped from the running water and turned only to come face to face with Carlisle. I groaned again and took off. I knew Carlisle was waiting for something because unlike the rest of the Cullen's he didn't chase me aggressively. Even realising this I ran straight into his little trap. As soon as my foot touched down beside a particularly large spruce I heard a click then two painfully loud roars. One was the fire ring exploding into life around me but the other was Edward. He roared again, looking murderous, and began to pace around the circle of flames. I could see what he was planning and it frightened me more than the lames.

"Edward, don't you dare!" I screamed at him.

He looked up at me but continued to find a way in.

"I said no Edward! I will be fine, I will find a way out but don't you dare put one foot or finger in this circle." I threatened.

But he didn't stop and I got more and more anxious and angry. Why fire? For god sakes why fire? As I was thinking this Edward decided on his course of action. He decided to throw him self through the fire. As I watched he coiled his muscles and began to spring forward. Seeing this, my emotions went haywire with the anger ruling. Before Edward could react the flames were gone, the only evidence of them being there were the scorch marks and my heave breathing. Edward was still moving, not having the time to stop he crashed into me and brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"Edward, are you alright?" my voice as husky with worry.

Edward pulled back slightly and unwound one of his arms. We both looked at his arm for a minute before I buried my face into his chest. I couldn't bear to look anymore. The burn went from his wrist to the crook of his elbow in one squiggly line.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Its okay." He said gently.

"No its not. It's all my fault. I should have reacted quicker." I said, his shirt muffling my words.

"No, it doesn't even hurt, I swear. Don't worry Bella, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have tried to go through it anyway." He grimaced. "But then again, Carlisle shouldn't have risked your welfare like that! Come on, we're going to find him and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." He said, his voice nearly a growl. He pulled me along behind him for a while until I started to complain. At one point Edward whirled around to look at me.

"What did you do to the fire?"

I had been contemplating this myself so I had an answer ready.

"I think I somehow extinguished it, I'm not entirely sure." I hesitated. "I need to tell Carlisle. I don't really want to finish this test." I admitted.

This test was ludicrous and dangerous. I didn't want there to be anymore traps but knowing Carlisle there would be. You have to give it to the man, he is cunning.

We kept walking and calling Carlisle's name only to get no response. After a length of time I began to smell smoke again and I was terrified if it was another trap. But as I looked around I couldn't see the flames, I could only smell it. Unconsciously I began to drift towards the smoky smell. Edward followed silently behind me. The he gasped and I spun my head in the direction he was gaping at and I gasped to. Carlisle was calmly sitting in the centre of a fiery circle.

**Authors Note: hi, sorry for the wait and hope this chapter meets expectations. Please review. It helps me write when I know what people want and what they don't want! Luv ya all **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. I know, how depressing.**

Chapter 16

Bella POV

I ran up to the edge of the ring and called out Carlisles name. He only smiled and nodded slightly. His eyes opened slowly and his smile grew.

"Bella, so nice to see you." He said mildly. "And you to Edward." He frowned when he caught sight of the ugly burn on Edwards arm. "You shouldn't have tried to save her." He said disapprovingly.

Edward continued to glare silently.

"Bella would you mind terribly getting rid of this fire?" Carlisle asked.

Even while surrounded by the destroying fire he looked excited and intrigued.

"How?" I asked quickly, scared for him.

"The same way you moved it here" he answered in the same calm and tolerant voice.

"But, I don't know how to." I stammered.

"Oh but you do. You probably did it with instincts the first time, when Edward tried to be a hero." Carlisle frowned again at Edwards arm.

"Carlisle." Edward growled.

"Edward calm down." I turned to him and met his furious black gaze. "Carlisle said sorry."

Edward nodded stiffly but was still angry

I turned back to Carlisle. "Now, how do I move this fire?"

After removing the fire and calling back the rest of the Cullen's Carlisle decided that now was a good time to practice and try to control the thing I dreaded the most. I didn't want anyone hurt so everyone except for Carlisle was sent inside for their own safety. Even Edward went although only after I resorted to begging. With everyone watching from the windows Carlisle put the scrap of material from the tree on the ground about 2 meters in front of me.

"Change it." He ordered.

I stared at the fabric. It was such a pretty blue, but too dark for my liking. As I imagined it a lighter blue I could hear gasps from inside. I turned to look at Edward through the living room window but he was staring at the blue lace. I turned back and stared at the lace before smiling hugely. The fabric, once a dark gloomy blue was now a bright sky blue. Carlisle was staring at the fabric like everyone else except he looked curious instead of amazed.

"You didn't destroy it" he mused to himself. "Try changing tis shape." He called out, walking closer.

I looked at the cloth again and thought it would be cool if it were shaped like a star. A star like the ones up in the sky, beautiful and forever. As I was thinking this, the fabric began to rearrange itself, it continued to warp and shift until its six points were clear. I went to pick it up but Carlisle shook his head at me.

"See if you can bring it to you without touching." He suggested.

I frowned but nodded. I visualised the now sky blue piece of lace that was shaped like a star in my hand. Nobody spoke as absolutely nothing happened. I frowned and concentrated harder. Still nothing. I was now glaring at the annoyingly immobile piece of material. I decided to try something different. I looked down at my hand and imagined my hand gripping it. How soft it would be to touch, how flimsy it would feel. I smiled as I felt my fingers clutch at the feather soft lace.

****

The next few weeks were highly structured. Mornings and afternoons were spent meditating with Jasper and noon with Carlisle, practicing and furthering my skills. We didn't hear from the wolves and everyone valued this tiny break before the fights would begin. After quite a many days spent entirely with Carlisle I was able to return Rosalie's face to normal. She held no grudge and we were on agreeable terms. Edward and I remained the same. We would laugh together, we would talk and we would kiss but it was never….intimate. It was downright awkward, I had fallen deeper in love then I ever thought possible. He was the reason I practised so much, he was the reason I couldn't lose control. I knew I was powerful, I knew I could create and I knew I could destroy. There was no way I was going to put him, or anyone else, in danger. But in the end it wasn't me who was the greatest threat. The greatest threat came from a surprising source.

TWO WEEKS LATER……

Jasper and I were in the upstairs living room. It had proved to be the most relaxing place in the whole house. Jasper sat beside me in a similar position to me. We were both sitting with our legs crossed but instead of crossing them underneath we crossed them so they rested on top. Jasper had filled the light, airy room with peace and calm. I was currently focusing on my breathing, listening to the flow as it came in and went out at a steady and soothing pace. It wasn't long before I was focusing entirely on my breathing, no other thought in my mind. But, behind my closed eyes, pictures were forming. Pictures of things I had never seen. There was that girl…Jessica, from forks high school. She was bound to a chair, blindfolded. Then there was the guy I had bumped into while looking for the lockers. And then Charlie, Renee, and even Phil. Some I didn't recognise, a lady in maybe her late thirties, a balding man. Behind each person was a figure in a black robe that reached the ground and had a hood. The images then returned to my mother. The figure walked up behind her and slapped her across her check repeatedly.

"No!' I cried out with each slap.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to run to her but each step I took I went nowhere. I opened my eyes to rid myself of these horrid images but when I did, nothing happened. I blinked repeatedly and cried out once more. I felt two strong arms encase themselves around me and hold me still but I struggles. My mother! I had to help her! The pictures warped back to my father. Then to Jessica then to the old man. I screamed as I heard each slap the figures gave them at once, over and over again. I slumped and continued screaming as the sound faded from my ears and my vision returned. When I opened my eyes again I realised that the arms around me were Jaspers. I looked up into Edwards horrified but frightened gold eyes. I realized that the whole family who were gathered wore the same expression of horror. Carlisle strode over to and crouched beside me.

"Bella, what happened? Where you dreaming?" he asked anxiously

"They were visions. Of places I have never seen. My mother…." My voice broke off. "My mother, my father, even Jessica. They were all tied to chairs. They were being tortured!" I cried out.

"Who else?" Edward asked urgently.

"Lots of other people, some I have met, others I don't know who they are." I sobbed and flung myself at Edward.

He caught me and rocked me until I calmed down. I was still whimpering in his arms when he looked up at Carlisle.

"Zafrina?" he asked.

The word meant nothing to me but it obviously meant something to Carlisle. His lips turned down and his face grew sad.

"Possible." He said with a sorrowful sigh. "Bella, please, try to calm down."

I tried to focus on my breathing as before but I couldn't, I kept seeing my parent's faces as they received blow after blow. My breathing soon turned into hyperventilation. I felt so useless, so scared. My parents! My anger pricked. Who the hell had the right to go and do that to people? And not just any people, people I knew. Who the hell do they think they are? My parents! Acquaintances, random strangers, all were innocent! They did not deserve this!

I realised that I was growling. Edwards's arms were still around me though everyone else seemed to have taken three big steps back. I abruptly stopped, trying not to think what could have happened to Edward if my anger had gotten out of control.

"Sorry." I whispered unhappily.

"Bella," Edwards smooth voice made me look up at him. "Bella, please tell us exactly what happened." He pleaded, looking deep into my eyes.

I could see that there was a tiny trace of fear in his emerald eyes. Of me? I hoped not.

Authors Note: Hey, I have a vague idea of where this story is going but I have no idea of how to get there. If you have ANY idea or want to help please either PM me or review!!


	17. Chapter 17

I own absolutely, positively………nothing. And no matter how hard I wish I'm still not Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 17

Bello POV

After being thoroughly questioned on each victim and each attacker I was about ready to burst.

"I want answers!" I screamed whilst keeping a close eye on my inner maniac.

I wasn't sure, but frustration may just be connected with anger and I certainly didn't need any other excitement tonight.

"Bella, we don't have any for you." Edward pleaded, trying to make me come over to the bed and attempt to sleep.

"No." I crossed my arms and stomped one foot. "I refuse. There is no way I am getting in that bed until I know what a Zafrina is." I growled unimpressively.

Edward put his head in his hands and sighed. "Only if you get in the bed _right now_." His growl was much more menacing than mine, it simply wasn't fair.

I ran over to the bed and settled myself in the middle. Edward slowly moved to curl himself around me. He exhaled in my hair, tickling my scalp.

"Zafrina is another, older vampire. I'm not sure of her diet but she isn't bad. Wasn't bad." he said quietly.

"Wasn't?" I prompted when he didn't continue.

"She also has a power. She can send people visions or steal their sight from them, leaving them blind." He explained, still quiet.

"I'm not sure what you mean by visions. Do you mean like Alice visions?" I was impatient for him to tell me everything.

"No, nothing like Alice's visions. Zafrina pretty much sends your eyes a picture or a scene and you cant see anything but what she wants you to see." I shivered at his words.

He was explaining exactly what happened to me.

"Like watching a movie being played only for you." I whispered.

"Exactly." He murmured, stroking my hair softly. "But the last time Carlisle saw her she wasn't with the Volturi." He continued then stiffened at his words.

"The Volturi? Who are they? How many people are out there that want me dead?" I asked, getting hysterical again.

"There are only the wolves who want you dead. Probably. Hopefully. The Volturi are a very old and very powerful Italian family. They will do anything for new power. They are sort of the vampire judges and vampire police all rolled into one. If there is a disturbance, or a…lets say problem. They will come along and kill those responsible and clean up the mess. But over the past few centuries they have grown corrupt, only caring about what they can gain and how much power they hold." As he told the story his voce lost all emotion.

It was quite scary to say the least. I wasn't sure what to think. Why did the Volutri want me? How did he even know the Voluturi were in on it.

"Explain what all this has to do with me." I said stiffly

"The Voltuir were the torturers in the images you saw. They most likely want to add you to their deadly collection."

"Deadly?" My voice was steadily losing emotion and volume.

"Yes, all they collect have to power to give and the power to take. For example, Demetri; he can hunt anyone over any distance after one smell of them. Or Petricia, she can manipulate your movements to her pleasing." He clarified

"You think I'm deadly?" I asked, still more than a little hurt.

"No!" He exclaimed loudly and angrily.

I jumped, not expecting to be quite so loud.

"Sorry" he whispered "I think you are so sweet and kind, you would never purposely hurt anything." He reassured me, kissing me on the forehead.

I was tired of this. He has yet to kiss me properly, on the lips. I felt that little prick of unease that has been pestering me, did he not want to kiss me? Was I that unfortunate looking? I looked up from the bed to across the room, into the mirror. A slow smile formed on my face as it always did whenever I looked in the mirror. I was gorgeous, I didn't want to sound conceited or anything but seriously. How could Edward not want to kiss those plump lips in the mirror? I looked at Edward using the mirror. His face was hidden in my hair. I quickly made my decision and decided to act before my newfound confidence left me. Slowly I stretched out, making sure to rub and put pressure on all the….._important_ bits. I smiled wider at Edwards sharp intake of breath. I shifted around, as if to find a comfortable spot, still rubbing. I glanced in the mirror and nearly burst out laughing. Edwards eyes were nearly popping out of his head as his mouth hung open slightly. As I moved again, his eyes glazed over. I tried to smother my giggle unsuccessfully but he was to out of it to notice.

I wriggled and struggled in Edward's arms as he let out the occasional whimper and moan. Finally I found myself on top of him with my head in the crook if his neck.

"Edward?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, his eyes still huge.

"Why haven't you ever kissed me properly?" I asked, still using my sweet and innocent voice.

"Huh?" he was obviously still quite dazed.

"Why haven't you ever kissed me on the lips." I said more demandingly.

He frowned. "I haven't?" he said, bewildered.

"No" I made my face as disapproving as possible.

Edward in turn looked sheepish and turned his face away from mine. I raised one eyebrow. I slowly and precisely wriggled and Edwards face snapped back to mine.

"Please don't look away." I said conversationally. "Now, seeing as you don't have an answer for me, I think I'm going to have to right the wrong myself."

He gulped. "Yourself?" his voice broke which made me smile.

Yep." I let my lips pop in the p.

He eyes were drawn to my lips as I licked them while leaning towards him.

"Bella, wai…." He began but I swiftly cut him off.

His lips were as soft as I originally thought. At first he was to startled to join in but after a few moments he really got into it, his mouth moving solidly with mine. I nearly moaned at the sensation but quickly restrained myself. I decided to use my newfound boldness even more, so I gently ran my tongue over his bottom lip. His mouth fell open to my surprise and pleasure. I let his tongue dominate mine after a brief struggle for power. He quickly flipped us over so he could lean over me and get better access. His body was between my legs as he enthusiastically attacked my mouth, his hands either side of my head. I decided to give in to my human urges and broke away to gulp in a few breaths of air before returning my mouth to his. This time the kiss moved more slowly. Edward seemed to be savoring the taste of my mouth, his hands now gently cupping my neck. I slowly took his bottom lip into my own mouth and gently began sucking and nibbling on it. I think Edward enjoyed it, judging by his moans. I pulled away again to pant, " Now tell me again why you hadn't kissed me properly?"

His chuckle was slightly breathless.

"I was chicken." He admitted before lunging for my lips.

"No." I said forcefully. "Just because I kissed YOU doesn't mean we don't talk anymore." I pouted and Edwards breathing picked up.

"Who said anything about not talking anymore?" he asked and again lunged for my lips and this time I let him.

For the first time on my life, I was actually happy and content with what I had.

I know it's not much but I am trying to speed things along, my original aim was for this story to be 20 chapters but at this rate it's going to be nearing 25+! Hope you enjoyed my little writers un-blocker there with Bella and Edward, give me a shout if you did or even if you didn't! and tell me if you want more!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I'm starting to think I may never be Stephenie Meyer…..

Bella POV

Training. That is what my life had become. One big training session and I was NOT happy. The only time I felt vaguely comfortable or even satisfied was in our short breaks that I spent glued to Edward. Or rather, Edwards lips. Since he discovered that lips (and tongues) could be used for something other than talking he has been remarkably optimistic. Every few days I would get another round of visions, another round of torture. After each day, the hostages looked more and more haggard. It made me worry if they were being fed. I was all for storming the Volturi's castle fortress whatever with Emmet but nobody else was as enthusiastic. But in the end, we didn't have to go anywhere, the Volturi were kind enough to come to us, with backup.

I shuddered as my vision returned, this vision had been different. Someone had actually spoken! The message was grim.

"You have been uncooperative, so we shall come to you. Expect a visit within the next few days."

The voice had been cold and unemotional. It made me want to scream. I quickly recited the words now etched into my memory. Their races reflected the atmosphere perfectly.

"More training." Jasper said in low voice. "We have to be ready."

Carlisle nodded, looking faintly ill. He never like nor supported violence. Now it was the only way to survive and his morals were eating him up.

"Carlisle." I whispered while pulling a flower up from the ground. His eyes watched as the daisy grew rapidly and quickly opened up for him. His eyes were lighter when he looked back up at me. I bent and gently pulled it out of the ground to hand to him. He studied the flower then smiled at me.

"I didn't know you could do that." He remarked in a happier tone.

I shrugged. "I've been practicing for a while now." I admitted sheepish.

I didn't like the feeling of doom and what better than a daisy to lighten things up?

"Now, if a daisy can grow at a time like this, surely we can win against such odds?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded at me and placed the daisy in Esme's hair. We all walked to the clearing and paired up. I was against Jasper, mainly because he could tell when I was getting worked up and he was the most trained. At first Edward had insisted I go with him but I had flat out refused. I would never fight him, ever. Sometimes I paired with Emmet just for fun. He was the goofiest fighter and I always lost. He claimed it to be because of his superior fighting skills but in reality it was because I couldn't fight wile rolling on the ground laughing. No one was laughing today as Jasper repetitively attacked, spontaneously using trees and rocks. Each time I would throw up my shield and hope it would be enough. We didn't stop when the sun finally set and the moon made its appearance. Instead we switched partners and I was fighting Rosalie. She smiled at me before racing forward to claw at the air where my torso had been moments before. She jumped back and we circled, looking for weak points and such. When she took another step I reached out and caused the ground to go uneven and trip her. As she stumbled I ran forwards and caught her, my arm around her neck with the other pinning her to me. I held the position before letting my arms drop and taking a step back. I smiled at her as we began the whole routine again.

Many, many hours later I passed out during my fight with Esme. I could barely feel her arms around me as she supported me until Edward came and took me off her.

"When are you going to learn where your limits are?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, I know where they are, I just like to push them." I whispered, earning a laugh from him.

I settled quickly in his arms, asleep within moments.

As I awoke, I found everyone still fighting. This is ridiculous, we needed rest as well as practice. I sat up fully and bit my lip in concentration.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked from behind me.

I raised one finger to shoosh him and narrowed my eyes at the field. I decided I didn't like it flat, it was boring. First I changed the colour, purely because blue is way better than green. Then I had an idea. Before anyone could react I caused the entire area apart from where Edward and I sat to sink roughly ten meters then fill with water. All six vampires floundered about until they managed to drag themselves up and out of the pool. I couldn't control the giggles as they all squawked and shrieked. I was still killing myself laughing when they all collapsed beside me. Emmet was laughing along with Edward and me but no one else looked impressed.

"Sorry." I had to stop to let the giggles take their course. "you were all just so focused. You were going to tired yourselves out." I explained through lingering giggles.

"Bella, all you had to do was tell us. We would have stopped, there was no need to make us all wet." Jasper complained.

This only served to start the giggles again. I was still laughing when they dumped me, Edward and Emmet into the makeshift pool.

After three days there was still no sign but we didn't dare relax. We patrolled the forest regularly and it was on such a patrol that we ran into some unwelcomed guests. I smelt them first and screamed a warning.

"WOLF!" I shrieked as loud as I could.

I would serve two purposes now, I had alerted the others to danger and I could now lure the wolves away

I turned and ran away from everything, civilisation and the town. I decided to pull the same trick as with the fighting. I turned and quickly made the ground beneath them drop thirty meter, just to be safe, but with no water. There was no way for them to get out, the side were steep with now handholds. I leaned over the edge and called down "Hello, a little attention please."

They all immediately stopped pawing at the sides and stared up at m with disgust. All except for one, a russet brown wolf, smaller than the rest looked up at me mournfully.

"One of you needs to return to human form." I said as calmly as possible.

The biggest wolf went berserk, thrashing around.

"Hey, hey! Stop! I'm not going to hurt them! I just need someone to talk to. Its not as if you can answer at the moment!" I yelled.

Slowly the alpha nodded and the russet one turned. I looked away to give it some privacy.

"Alright." A male voice called.

I turned back, glad to find him dressed and immediately recognised him. He had a handsome face with longs russet hair.

"Do I know you?" I couldn't refrain from asking.

The man, boy, nodded slowly. "I'm Billy's son." He said, just staring at me.

"Oh!" I gasped as it all came flooding back.

Billy was Charlies buddy. I smiled down at the boys whose name I remembered to be Jacob.

"If I let you up here, will you hurt me?" I asked eagerly.

He looked startled but shook his head. I slowly raised just the piece of land he was on and once he was on solid ground threw my arms around him. Is stiffened but he hugged me back against his better judgement.

"You look exactly the same." He said wryly, pulling away.

He and I used to play together when I visited Charlie as a little girl.

"So do you!" I cried, giving him another hug.

A growl from the pit brought me back to the situation at hand.

"Jake." I whispered, suddenly feeling a lump form in my throat. "Jake, what's going on? Why are you here?"

He had the decency to look guilty. "Bella, I'm part of the pack, I have to do as Sam says."

"That didn't answer my question" I prodded

"Look, I really can't tell you. But I can tell you this." He leaned in closer so he could whisper in my ear. "Run, as fast and far away as you can. Don't stop, don't look back, just keep running."

The overwhelming sense of dread roared back and multiplied. He sounded helpless. It made me want to take his advice immediately.

I pulled back slightly to look at him.

"Why?" I asked, my voice deadly.

He shook his head before answering. "Bella, just run! Leave Forks NOW" he insisted

"I can't do that Jake." I whispered and watched as his face fell.

"Please! Please!" his begging made me want to cry.

I shook my head roughly. There is no way I can do that."

He just stared. "He must be really something." He mused, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled and nodded, my head now filled with Edward and his mind numbing (literally) kisses. I wondered where he was now. I realised that Jake was still talking while I was busy daydreaming.

"…..still love you, even though, you know, your not you." He finished, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh Jake! I am me! I'm just a little more durable." I smiled and to my relief he returned it.

My smile widened when he stepped towards me, arms out to hug me. I eagerly took the step that out me back in his arms. His embrace was foreign but still comforting.

"I have to go." I murmured while stepping back. "They'll be worried"

he nodded, not in agreement, in defeat.

"Bye Bella." He said morosely.

"Hey, I guarantee I'll be fine and you will see me again." I laughed at his worry.

"Oh, yeah sure you'll see me again. It's just the next time I wont have any control over my actions. I'm sorry." He said emotionlessly.

My body chilled.

"Do you understand?" he persisted.

"Yes." I croaked out

"Good. When you're far away enough please release the pack. We didn't mean any harm, today at least."

I nodded and took off at a run, Carlisle needed to know this ASAP. When I was safely back outside the house I returned the ground to normal. I heard the howls of the wolves as they rejoiced in their freedom. I hoped Jake would be okay. I turned and walked into the house screaming "CARLISLE!!" at the top of my lungs.

Hey hey my lovelies! Thanks for all of the reviews but come on! So far at least 100+ people have me on alerts, it takes maybe two minutes to leave a 15 word review!! That's all I'm going to say about that, so anyway, I am FINALLY back on track. I expect there to be another 5-7 chapters more until the epilogue. So stay tuned folks!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Maybe my personal genie isn't working properly; I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. Oh! But I do own the happy dance…….

Chapter 19

Bella POV

"Excellent!" Carlisle crooned.

I looked up, confused. I had informer him and the rest of my family.

"How is this good? The Volturi are controlling the wolves! There's no hope! We have to run like Jake said!" I cried.

"No Bella, we don't. Your getting really good with you powers and if I'm correct, you have manipulative powers just like Petricia except not so much with their bodies as their minds or will." He announced gleefully. "Finally, an advantage!" he sang.

I pursed my lips. "What information have you based this on?" I asked sceptically

"You said the wolves did as you asked." Carlisle explained, mid happy dance

"Yeah, so?" I asked, still not getting it.

"They DID as you SAID." He emphasised. "As if they would have done it if it had been me or any other person. Seeing it was you and it was your will against theirs, yours was stronger!" he resumed his happy dance.

"Jasper." I sighed, looking at him.

He only grinned. "You have to admit, it is appropriate." He laughed and stopped controlling Carlisles mood.

He blinked and looked around to stare at Jasper pointedly. Jasper shrugged, trying to hide his smile. It was amazing. The change in everyone's moods had done a 180. It was all based on theories and assumptions, so while they were all chatting excitedly I decided to run my own tests. I closed my eyes and listened for one particular animal out in the woods. I smiled as I found 3 whole flocks of all different birds. I wasn't so sure how to do this so I simply suggested that they all fly in the open window of the study. I felt kind of stupid doing it but when everyone stopped talking and stared at the above floor as if they could see through the ceiling and look at what's causing the racket I felt better. Emmet was the first to race up the stairs followed by Jasper. I stayed where I was, smirking at my success.

"Holy cow!" Emmet yelled and ran back down. "Carlisle, there's all these….birds! All sitting everywhere in your office. "

I cringed. Woops, wrong window. Carlisle gaped and raced up to investigate. His face when he came back down the stairs broke my self-control and I burst out laughing and as my control slipped the birds went bonkers. It sounded like a tweeting bomb went off. It was all too much as I fell off the couch with the force of my laughter.

"Oh my good god!" I spluttered "Wrong window, sorry Carlisle"

Carlisle turned his stunned gaze to me then smiled brilliantly. "You ran your own test!" he looked pleased. "And what did I tell you?" he began his happy dace again, although this time with no help from Jasper.

Edward picked me up softly and placed me on his lap while I was still giggling. His kiss however stopped the giggles quite sufficiently and it wasn't until I heard Emmett retch at us that I pulled away and grinned at him.

"What was that for?" I asked

"For being so amazing." His eyes were dancing and there was a smirk on his beautiful lips.

I desperately wanted to kiss it off but refrained simply because Emmett was still in the room. Instead I closed my eyes and called the birds back outside and let them go. Once done I opened my eyes to find everybody staring at me.

"Do you have to close your eyes?" Alice piped up

"Um, I don't know." I said shrugging.

"You should try without closing your eyes." Carlisle advised wisely.

I nodded but couldn't help noticing the little prick I felt in the back of my head. It felt wrong but I didn't know what it was to try and judge what it meant. As I was thinking, I fell into darkness but I was so used to the visions coming and going I didn't cry out. A woman appeared to me and regarded me coldly.

"Times up." She said, emotionless.

"Where are you?" I asked, the only thing that gave away my fear was the slight tremor in my voice.

"Give us two hours and we'll be at your door." She smiled, it was a hard smile.

"We'll be there to greet you." I smiled back through the overwhelming sense of dread.

She nodded once before my vision was returned to me. As I blinked I noticed Jasper holding Alice in the same way Edward was holding me. She blinked at me and then said in a low voice "Two hours."

I bit my lip then made the mistake of looking up into Edwards worried gaze. I temporarily lost myself in warm butterscotch, all the while thinking, what would happen if I lost him. Would I be able to go on like normal? Would I even survive? I didn't think so, the only option was to make sure I wasn't ever put in that position. I would make myself as strong as possible and protect him always, but let him think he was doing the protecting of course.

"Please stay with me." I whispered.

He nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.

"I promise, throughout the whole thing, I wont leave your side." He vowed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, it would be much easier to protect him with him somewhere I could see him. A throat cleared in an attempt to get my attention. I glanced at Carlisle, giving him the information he needed.

"Two hours time, ask Alice where." I said looking back to Edward.

I jerked my head towards the stairs slightly while raising my eyebrow suggestively. His responding grin made me tingle from head to toe, that's how good his smiles were. I yawned and stretched for dramatic effect.

"Carlisle, I'm feeling kinda tired. I need to sleep, am I excused?" I asked, sounding exactly as if I were worn out after a hard day of work.

Carlisle nodded sympathetically. "Go rest up before they get here."

I ran up the stairs without looking back. With a grin I jumped onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling, waiting for Edward. I felt the bed dip slightly with his extra weight, then I saw his face appear above me.

"Thanks for leaving me back there!" he whined while I just stared at him.

If something happened to him, anything happened to him, I wouldn't survive. It would be like taking the sun from a flower, the flower would wither and die. His angelic face turned worried as I didn't respond and continued to stare. If one hair of his beautiful bronze mane was hurt…..I felt rage build up.

"Bella." He whispered, "it's going to be fine." His eyes searched mine.

He seemed content with whatever he found in my gold tainted ruby eyes because he then promptly planted his lips on my own.

The kiss, originally meant to be comforting was tainted with desperation and fear. I arched my back off the bed in an attempt to get that little bit closer to him. Two hours was all we had and if Edward was somehow… I don't think I would be able to breath. I don't think I'll want to breath without him.

I broke off quickly, ignoring the tingling on my lips and whispered harshly, "You will not leave my side. You will stay by me no matter what." I demanded

"I promise." He whispered, equally serious. "Now rest, I'll be here when you wake." He reassured gently, placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

Before I could stop them my eyes closed, causing the view of my man to turn into black space.

"Edward, I really, really……."

"Yes Bella?" he asked urgently

"Hope you know that I will kick your ass if you leave my side this afternoon. " I mumbled, vaguely wondering why his responding chuckle sounded oddly strained.

"I know Bella." Were the last words I heard before I was rudely awakened by a shrill scream.

Hey, I'm not going to lie, I am kinda over writing this story. To me, its sounding a bit, well gay. But I promise to finish it for whoever is actually reading this cause that's the kind of person I am. Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I've thrown out the defective genie, turns out it's against the rules to wish you were someone else….who knew?

Chapter 20

BPOV

I was immediately focused, and confused. I turned to Edwards gaze, silently questioning him. He watched me warily.

"Bella?" his tone was soft.

"What? Did something happen?" I tried to think what woke me, and only came up with a scream.

"No, you were having a nightmare. You were screaming." His eyes were concerned.

Now it all came back, the visions, the horror. In my nightmare, we lost. I could only hope that reality wasn't as unforgiving.

***

They showed up right on time. We had spent the last remaining minutes with our partners, swapping promises and tokens of our love. We had been interrupted by the howling. Then came the figures swathed in the black cloaks that reached the ground. We spread out into the pre planned formation, Carlisle at the front with Alice and Emmett behind him, Edward and Rosalie behind them though slightly spread out and Esme and myself at the rear.

"Nice to see you all" A voice called out that I didn't recognise.

"Aro." Carlisle acknowledged.

They were in a similar formation as us, but had the wolves surrounding them. My eyes followed the russet brown wolf and I smiled as he nodded his head in my direction. Now knowing his current situation I was glad he acknowledged me, such a small gesture would be hard.

"Why wolves?" Carlisle demanded.

Apparently I had missed part of the conversation.

"Just a safety measure, calm down, we may not even use them!" Aro laughed.

A growl built up deep inside me but I controlled it. 'Use them'! What are they? Stuffed!? His callousness made me furious.

"Where's my mum and dad?" I interrupted, and then glared as Aro met my gaze.

"Fine, currently asleep. Really, it's just like staying in a hotel only they cant leave." He smiled and I felt like wiping it off his face forcibly.

"A hotel? I didn't know hotels torture their customers!"

At my words Aro's face became hard. "Well if you had been more easily accessible we wouldn't have had to."

"Why do you want me?" I asked, keeping my voice controlled and measured.

"With you we would be able to expand our range of control. We would more easily enforce our rules. Don't you want to catch the real baddies?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Before I could respond however Edwards voice rang out. "He's lying, he want to use you to exterminate what he calls pests."

Edward's words ruined to picture of the perfect world Aro's had created.

"What are pests?" I demanded, dreading the answer.

"Oh just however is doing wrong or causing trouble." This time I didn't need Edward to tell me he was lying.

"Pests are all humans. That's genocide! Aro, that's against your own rules." Edward stammered, clearly shocked.

"No its not, and we wont be killing them. We just want to harvest them. " He explained as if it were the most rational thing in the world.

The entire Cullen family was disgusted.

"So, they will all be slaves?" I asked in a small voice.

"A most unsavoury word but yes, that's the basics of it."

The bleakness of what was to come if we were unsuccessful rose and settled in my chest. It literally all rested on our shoulders, everyone's futures. Everyone's lives, and all they had to defend them were six misfit vampires. The outcasts of our kind, the freakiest of the freaks. We weren't what you would have called inspiring.

But then again, we did have my monster and me. My mind was set, when all this talking came to a head, she would be released. No matter how much I hated being in the dark, it was for the better. Where I have too much compassion, she has none, she is the perfect killing machine. It sickened me to know that I shared the same skin as her, but in such extenuating situations, it was a comfort. Almost a guarantee that I would go down fighting, if I even went down at all. A guarantee that no matter what emotions she lacked, she still cared for Edward as I did and no harm would come to him when she was around.

I studied Aro, the rest of his coven and the wolves. They were all the same, no matter their differences. Their eyes were lifeless; there was no spark, no indicators of thoughts. They looked empty inside. Then again, there was the occasional maniac glint in the ringleaders eyes, the telltale signs of madness.

As the conversation wore on, Aro and his minions became increasingly edgy, jumping at the smallest of movements. There was no doubt in my mind that their offensive was immanent. I quickly checked my bearings, searching the surrounding shrubbery for animals that would be willing to help. Animals, wolves are animals. Werewolves are wolves, which are animals. Quickly, realising I had only minutes to experiment before the fight, my eyes sought out Jacobs. Narrowing my eyes, I focused. Without allowing myself to be distracted by everything, the talking, the Cullen's, the Volturi, everything I may just be able to…. I nudged my mind against Jacobs conscious, feeling the bonds break away slowly with more than a little effort from me. I suggested that he would remain still and felt more energy leave me. It was worth is however when Jacobs sneezed and Petricia's head whipped around. After frowning, I felt her put the bonds back in place around Jacobs mind. Thinking hard, I weighed up my options. I was currently warding off all of Zafrina's attempts at each of the Cullen's and myself, as well as a the petite blondes, tall tan and ruff looking males and supermodel redhead's would-be attacks. That power plus the strength needed to free and keep ten werewolves quiet was going to be a stretch. But I could do it and I had to do it. I slowly took a deep breath in and released it before going to work on the bonds around Jacob once more. After about the fifth wolf I had the hang of it, and Petricia hadn't seemed to notice.

I quickly checked back in with the conversation between wolves. They appeared to be debating whether enslaving humans was the right of vampires. I took the opportunity to rest for a little. Carlisle had Aro backing down and annoyed. As amusing as watching Aro get flustered was, I still had three wolves to go. As I got to the last one I noticed that he had more tethers around his mind. Then I figured it out, he was the alpha. Petricia had made sure he stayed under her power, and I noticed how strong the bonds were. Slowly I moved one, then another from his mind. At the twelfth Petricia twitched. I held my breath and nearly fainted with relief when she did not realised what was going on. Soon all wolves were under their own power, but silenced at my urging. Each was bristling with anger, hate and aggression. I was not in the same state however, I was drained. Slowly I swayed but righted myself before anyone noticed. The conversation deteriorated around me, turning into shouting matches, each side goading the other.

Through my narrowed vision I saw Aro move his hand in a series of symbols. Three things happen simultaneously; first, Petricia smiled, second, I felt the onslaught from the three aforementioned vampires double and thirdly I felt myself falling towards the ground.

**A/N: I am so sorry! I know I have been a crappy author! I am soo sorry! I make no excuses and only say that I believe that I am back on the ball now. The next chapter should be about a week, if not sooner.**


	21. Chapter 21 The End

See disclaimer on my Author's Page. I am lazy and proud of it!!

Okay folks, we're getting to the nitty-gritty of it so hold onto your seats!!

Chapter 21

Bella POV

As soon as I touched the ground, I was caught. I knew who it was without opening my eyes, I would know his embrace anywhere.

But it was unneeded, I had already recovered, adrenaline pumping through my useless veins. During my fall, my control over the monster had slipped for a second. This caused me to discover a whole new energy source, hidden away inside me. After sending Edward a lingering look, with an unspoken message of love and trust I was up and surveying both sides. I was surprised to see that the fighting hadn't begun. Petricia was scowling and glaring at the wolves, which were snarling. Aro was focused on Carlisle, still signing. He evidently hadn't realized there was a hitch in their plan.

"Aro" she hissed.

At his name he turned and saw the wolves, Petricia and, after turning back, saw my smile put it all together. A wry smile appeared.

"I see, Isabella. That's cheating" His smile turned into a snarl as he lunged at Carlisle, who was prepared for Aro.

As soon as Aro leapt, the rest of the Volturi followed suit. We paired off, sparing individually before chaos made its debut in the form of the wolves. After "poofing" one newborn I realized they hadn't moved, so I encouraged them to do so and they responded enthusiastically.

"Poofing" is something I discovered once while I was hunting. The object I focused on just disappeared, it was just gone. They never left any trace, nothing. It was a handy skill; one I just realized how useful it actually is.

The wolves tore into the Volturi, doing as they were designed to. While the Cullen's and myself were outnumbered we had the skills the Volturi had not taught their newborns. Slowly but surely all that was left in the clearing was the higher order Volturi members. Throughout the skirmish the mental onslaughts had not ceased. While everyone stilled and watched each other, I swayed on my feet. My eyes searched for Edward and once I found him the relief was overpowering. The only indication that he had been battling an unknown number of foes was a slight tear in his shirt.

"I see you wish to forgo the surrender part." Aro smiled; there wasn't a scratch on him.

Carlisle smiled in response "there was never a thought of surrender Aro, you know that."

"To true, Carlisle. Still, a man can hope." With that he began signing once more with his hands.

Hundreds of newborns seemed to appear from nowhere around us. Without any provocation they attacked. This was my definition of hell, blood everywhere, death, destruction, fighting, fear and desperation. The supply of enemies was seemingly endless, one struck down only to have another three appear in its place. I could feel my control slipping, not that I minded overly as I was still firmly in control.

That was until I was Edward knocked down. It was bad enough that he had insisted on leaving my side but to see him fall, well it was too much for me. She came out with a vengeance, killing a wide circle around us without even lifting a finger. We walked through the battlefield, saving each of our family members, slowly making our way to the middle. We both knew what was to come; we knew there were two more waves to come. We knew our family wouldn't have a chance. We knew we had to save them, all off them. We knew how, we were prepared to do it. Even though there was no guarantee we would wake up this time, it had to be done.

As our eyes took in the fights, the death and the imminent defeat we raised our arms. Everything seemed to shimmer, warp and flow as our eyes closed. Our fingers spread, then fisted, causing many of the weaker Volturi to fall to their knees screaming. Their pain was our pain, but we never waivered. As they died, so did their screams before our fingers closed once more. This time, they tried to defend themselves. We had managed to ensnare the gifted vampires this time. Their pain and attacks washed over us in waves, with the only indication of the torture being a single flinch. We would not scream, we would not give them the satisfaction. We kept it in, silently screaming. Soon we had the head's of the Volturi in our grasp. They felt different, powerful and old. They fought bitterly, they fought well but they were no match. Only Aro remained standing, tall and proud as he died. This did not please us, we wanted him to suffer. Our eyes opened and focused, a slight smile playing on our lips as he began to scream. His screams seemed to continue after his death. Then we realized we were the ones screaming, the pain was all consuming. But we did not fall, we had not finished yet. There was still danger, we still had to protect. Our eyes closed once more as our mind searched the forest, tearing down all that remained. Each death was a knife to our gut, our mind. Soon there were no foes, only us and our collected pain. Each death, everyone's pain was our death and pain. Finally, we fell. Our eyes didn't open again, wouldn't open again, no matter who wished it wasn't so. One thought came through the haze clearly, Edward. Our reluctant eyes were forced open and there he was, safe and sound. Only missing a finger. The relief provided a temporary break from the pain but our eyes wouldn't stay open. They sank closed once more, our heart breaking. We were slowly fading, we had accepted that. We listened intently to Jasper as he counted his troops. Three wolves had been sacrificed, and all Cullen's had been wounded somehow. We had failed, they were hurt, another knife in the gut.

"Bella. You will open your eyes, my love" Edward wouldn't give up, he was commanding us to fight.

We couldn't, we were empty now.

"Bella, I will have to follow you, did you realize that in this stupid self-sacrificing business?" He was calm, stroking our cheek.

No, we wouldn't let that happen. Our eyes were forced open once more as we gazed at him. His face was so serious and controlled.

"Bella, you will stay, do you understand?" he insisted.

Our lips parted "Edward" we breathed, thoroughly exasperated.

"Yes?"

"No." was all we could force out.

"You will have no say, Isabella." He simply said.

The black expanse stretched before and we knew we didn't have long.

There was no she and I anymore, we were one and we were slipping. The place that drew us in was black and empty. Still we struggled, still we fought. We knew Edward meant what he said, we had to stop him.

"Edward, you can't." our voice was different from before, more hypnotic and toneless.

"Who are you to say." Edwards voice was rough, angry.

We met his gaze, silently begging him. His eyes did the same.

"'Please, don't give up. You can't leave me. Don't make beg." He whispered.

He would get over it, he would move on. He would survive at the very least. This was my comfort as we slowly gave up, losing the feeling in certain limbs while other burned. This torture continued as Edward sat beside us for hours. He went against his word and often stooped to begging.

My eyes flew open, all my nerves felt as if they had been shocked. A part of me felt empty, a bit was missing from my chest. Edward was grasping my face, staring at me hopefully. It finally dawned on me that she was gone. My companion, whom I had carried with me for many months, was missing. The angry, uncontrollable monster inside me had relinquished her control and allowed me to live. I smiled sadly at Edwards worried face. It would be okay, everything would be okay. Well, it would be after I slept, and then everything would be perfect. I was eternally grateful to her, she loved Edward too and gave her existence up for me. But such are the burdens that come with everyday life, such are the burdens that affect us for the rest of our lives, such are the burdens that shape us.

Souls, conscious and hearts can be seen as inclusive or exclusive, depending on your personal view. My view is that you can't have one without the others they each depend on each other to provide significance. It the same with words, when singly they mean nothing but once connected they can mean everything. Even three insignificant words, meaning nothing, having no depth nor meaning but once together they create so much emotion that the feelings could go on forever.

"I love you." He whispered, looking deep into my eyes, now tinged with gold.

"I love you too." I returned, overwhelmed by everything.

My savior, my personal heaven, my very own home would last forever. This will go on, fueled only by these feelings. This was enough, would always be enough for now and forever.

Fin

Okay, I would like to thank all those who have bothered to keep reading even though I have been a terrible author, with infrequent updates and a very short finish. I however think it is a fitting ending and gives closure. I have learnt many things while writing Twilight Of My Life, including that if I am ever to post another multi chapter story I should write all of it before posting any of it!

Special shout-out to Zanessahsmfan2009, amenokyoku, LanaeEclipsed, BubbiGurl23, x-Eme-x, pricel as well as all the others out there who have reviewed time after time and stuck with this story. Thanks so much, for everything. Love you al!!


End file.
